The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go
by Trojans
Summary: Briseis is a slave that tried to kill herself many times , but what if Achilles Bought her to be his slave or to be his lover?
1. Twisted By Fate

The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go...  
  
Chapter One: Twisted by Fate.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
When Achilles is walking in the night to head in Greek's Bar, A small figure bumped into him and that made him looked at his back, a women lying at the ground wet and mudded. He didn't help her to stand up, as the women stood up, but before she ran away, she looked at him with anger, straight in the eye. After the women had left group of man came and looking for someone. A big but short man came to him and started asking him questions rudely.  
  
"Hey, you! Have you seen women here, about this tall? "He asked arrogantly as Achilles looked at him gravely but didn't spoke up."Are ya deaf or something?!" the man asked gritting his teeth.  
  
"I saw a women running away, maybe because a beast is trying to catch her. "Achilles said arrogantly with big and wide eyes.  
  
"What da ya mean? Are ya tellin' me that I'm a beast?! Do you not know who your talkin' too, aren't ya?" The other man asked angrily and a bit drunk.  
  
"I don't need and I don't want to know who am I talking with, I have something more important business to do! She went that way!" He said pointing at the direction where the women went running and then He left.  
  
(Greek's Bar)  
  
Achilles entered the bar and sat beside Odysseus who is drinking red wine.  
  
"Hey, your soaking wet like a dog. "Odysseus joked.  
  
"It's raining outside, one red wine! "he ordered and the man gave him wine in a golden cup. As he drunk his glass of wine, couple of man with a dirty slave came inside the bar, as they sat, the slave girl was ordered to dance by her master, Stanislas.  
  
The slave girl ignored her master's order; She angered her master and that made Stanislas stood up and put his hand on her wounded jaw, very tight that made her moan in pain. All the people in the bar looked at them, some laugh while some looked afraid. Odysseus and Achilles looked at them too, while the slave girl bit her master's hand painfully and that made him push her into the ground as she tried to stand up but Stanislas's feet pushing her chest down to the ground very strongly.  
  
"You slut! I'll get you for this! Bring her in my chamber! I'll pleasure you later and for tomorrow I'll sell you! "He ordered his man angrily as he sat back at his chair.  
  
(Achilles)  
  
"Poor little girl. "Odysseus said. "She deserves it!" Achilles muttered as he drinks his wine. 'Yah, she deserve it, what do I care anyway' he thought. "Hey, do you think that slave will have fun on Stanislas's bed?" Odysseus asked as Achilles chocked. 'Bed? What is he planning to do with her?' he asked his self. "Hey, what's wrong?" Odysseus asked looking at his friend. "Oh, nothing..." he murmured. 'What will happen to her? This is my fault, I told them where she headed...man! She's in big trouble!' he thought. "I forgot I have something to do, see you tomorrow!" Achilles excused as he stood up he left some gold and then left.  
  
(Street)  
  
'Why would I save her? She's just a slave girl; it's not going to be my fault if she receives bad treatment, whatever! It's still my fault, why do I care about her?' he thought. 'Ah-no no no! I'm not her warrior! Just go to sleep!' he said to his self.  
  
He couldn't sleep that night so he decided to walk outside, he saw Stanislas walking towards him. He couldn't stop wondering where the slave is and what she's doing.  
  
"Wait!" Achilles stopped the angry Stanislas." What?!" he retorted angrily. "Where is she?!" Achilles asked plainly. "Who? Oh, the slave girl? Huh! I gave him to my men." He replied. "What?!" he was surprise? "Why? Oh, you want her for pleasure? Hahah! She'll be sold tomorrow!" he replied drunkly then he left. 'Sold her?' he thought  
  
(Next Morning)  
  
He went to his chamber then the next day he was walking at the rusty road then he saw an old man selling women for slavery.  
  
"Ah, Milord, may I help you with anything?" the old man spoke. "Not really, I'm actually looking for a slave..." he stopped. 'Huh? Am I really?' he asked his self. "Ah- I have fine women here, lots of them, come, see." The man showed him his slaves as Achilles looked around hoping he'll see the slave last night. "Do you have new once?" Achilles asked. "New once? Ah-I knows we have a new one that had arrived this morning, but I don't think you would want to buy her. "The old man spoke silently. "Can I see her?" he asked. "Why yes, please come this way." The old man showed him the way.  
  
The Old Man unlocked the door and opened it, it showed dust, dirt and spiders and he saw the slave from last.  
  
"She's the new one, actually...not new, I sold her many times but then they returned her to me many times, she tried to kill her self many times already, so I don't think you would want to..." he was cut-off by Achilles. "How much is she?" Achilles asked looking at the slave's small figure, the old man was surprise by his questions. "Well, you're a great warrior and your Thetis's son...so, for you I'll sell her for only 100 gold." The old man replied. "Here, leave us alone for a while, we'll come outside later." He ordered and he slammed the door.  
  
Briseis is sitting on the ground, her arms both cover her knees and her chestnut hair covers her face. Achilles walks silently, coming closer and closer to her, he sat beside her, and suddenly a sharp dagger is pointing at his throat. Achilles backed up a bit as Briseis looked at him angrily then she spoke up.  
  
"What do you want?!" she muttered in disgust. "I don't need anything from you, I came here to pick you up." He replied arrogantly. "Pick me up? I'm not a toy!" she retorted. Achilles stared at her in the eyes as she stared at his icy blue eyes. 'Wow, he has a nice pair of eyes...' she thought. She didn't realized that Achilles snatched the dagger from her hand, he threw the dagger at the floor and he grabbed her at her waist, she wanted to push him but she couldn't because of his strong arms.  
  
"Do that again and I'll kill you!" Achilles retorted. "Then kill me! That's what I want to happen!" she replied back angrily. Achilles stood up and help her stand by grabbing her hair. "Let me go!" She shrilled. "Come with me!" he started walking but she didn't move an inch. "Didn't you not hear me?! I said come with me!!!" he said very angry. "Why should I?" she looked at him with disgust. "Listen! I bought you, and you're my slave now!" He retorted. "Your slave? Huh! You just wasted your money, you're going to sell me too!" She replied back with a smirked. "I don't think you!" he said as he dragged her arms tight and they left the room.  
  
(Outside)  
  
"Ah-done already?" The old man asked. "We'll be leaving now" he spoke while dragger her and carries her to ride his big and tall horse. He let Briseis ride his horse because he saw Briseis's feet bleeds. After a long while of silence, Briseis spoke up. "I know you're the one who told my master where I went after bumping on you, am I right?" she asked emotionless. "Yes, and I didn't regret it." He said firmly. "And why is that? What are you going to do to me anyway?" she asked strongly. "Where here" he said, he help her come down and started dragger her again and both of them entered his chamber.  
  
(Inside)  
  
Achilles closed the door and went to the wash bin then washed his face. He took off his breastplate and his war toga. Brisies looked around the room and sat down at a corner. When she sat down she saw Achilles' naked body, she looked away quickly then whipped her face with her hands. After cleaning his self, he went close to Brisies then sat down.  
  
"Here eat. "he puts the plate in front of her. She didn't eat, she just looked at the food then stared back to him." You're not hungry?" he asked. "I don't eat poison foods" she spoke quietly. "Really? Then don't!" he retorted losing his patience, he took some food and put it in his mouth. 'He eats like a beast' she thought. "What's your name?" He murmured, chewing the food on his mouth. She didn't reply but just asked other questions. "Why did you bought me? Do you want to see me suffer or to give you please and warm your bed?" she asked sardonically. Achilles didn't replied, instead he stopped eating, washed his hands then lay on his bed. But before he sleeps. He said. "You're my slave, you don't have the rights to ask me questions!" he said in anger then began to  
  
To be continued....  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
A/N : hey, how's this? Is it ok? Should I change something? Or this is ok as it is right now? Please I need your reviews =D , I hope you like my Chapter one =P Don't forget to send me your Reviews. And is this too short? Do you want me to make a longer one?  
  
Bye Bye more hugs and thanks  
  
Trojans  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o= 


	2. Will there Be punishments?

The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go...  
  
Chapter Two: Will there be punishment?  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
"Here eat. "he puts the plate in front of her. She didn't eat, she just looked at the food then stared back to him." You're not hungry?" he asked. "I don't eat poison foods" she spoke quietly. "really? Then don't!" he retorted losing his patience, he took some food and put it in his mouth. 'He eats like a beast' she thought. "What's your name?" He murmured, chewing the food on his mouth. She didn't reply but just asked other questions. "Why did you bought me? Do you want to see me suffer or to give you please and warm your bed?" she asked sardonically. Achilles didn't replied, instead he stopped eating, washed his hands then lay on his bed. But before he sleeps. He said. "You're my slave, you don't have the rights to ask me questions!" he said in anger then begun to sleep.  
  
Briseis put the plate of food away and search the room. She started smiling a bit then said ' is this a room?' she thought. Then she looked at the ceiling then started crying a bit. 'What am I doing here anyway? Am I destined to me a slave forever?' she asked her self once again. She felt her eyelids getting heavy and heavier, she closed her eyes then she fell asleep.  
  
Achilles couldn't sleep, he sat up and he saw Brisies sleeping uncomfortably. He stood up and came to her, He laid her down on a sheep rug, He saw how dirty her robe is, he gets some clean nightgown in his closet and went back to her. He slowly took off Briseis's robe slowly as he can, he watch her naked body then thought how beautiful his slave is. 'Wow, I didn't know she's really a women, she's seductive too...' he said to his self as he searches her body. Her body is pure and her breast is neither big nor small, it's in the right size. Her pink nipples are hardened by the cold weather. When Brisies moved A bit, he quickly dressed her and went back to his bed.  
  
He quickly went to his bed and covers his lower body with goose's skin. He closed his eyes, but he keeps on seeing Briseis's Naked body. He shook his head left to right. 'What's wrong with me? I seen naked body many times...but this one is different...what am I feeling? No no and no! She's a slave and not a whore...' he said to him self-stopping him from thinking what he just saw.  
  
Next Morning, When Briseis's woke up, he find herself not wearing the dress she usually wear, She looked around and saw Achilles's in his bed sleeping. She stood up and she saw her old dress at a table near Achilles's bed. She took it and wore it. She laid the nightgown at the table, when she was about to open the door. He heard a strong voice and that made her stop.  
  
"I wont go outside if I we're you!" Achilles murmured. Briseis's turned around, a little afraid. Then she spoke. "What do you want me to do Milord?" she asked quietly. "I want you to stay here till I came back from war." He said then he put on his war toga then his breastplate. Brisies's looked at the ground with no feelings. Achilles stood up and when he was supposed to open the door, Brisies's said something that made him angry. "Are you going to kill Trojans?" she asked "Yes" he replied proudly. "Why? Do you have no conscience? She asked quietly. He turned around with burning eyes then said. "We warrior don't need them, we eat out pride and we kill man for glory and wealth. And I say you shut up and stay here!" he retorted. "You are a monster!" she protested, Achilles gotten angrier and he held her arms tight then said. "YOU ARE MY SLAVE!" He uttered these words firmly. "You don't have the rights to tell me who I am and don't give me names slave!" he retorted almost shouting back at her. "Let me go! You monster! You're a brute and a beast! I can call you everything I want to!" she shouted very angry and that made Achilles glare at her more and suddenly she felt a big and strong hand slapped her on the right cheek. "That will teach you! You're just a slave! And thank me for I don't have a reason to kill you! Once you call me names I'll really give you peace forever! You don't know me so don't talk to me like that ever again!" he shouted and pushed her, that made her fall on the ground, Achilles looked at her and he left the room. After Achilles slammed the door, a loud sob can be heard outside.  
  
'I hate my life...why did gods gave me this kind of curse, why? I know I'm neither a princess nor a sassy lady that can be loved by all...but why am I here? Why am I hear that ...that serves man, what am I really doing here?' she thought to herself then she continued. ' I'll run away...' she whipped her tears then she stood up.  
  
She opened the door and walked away from Achilles's tent, all the people are looking at her, some with pity, disgust but most are lust. A man came to him, and it was Stanislas, she almost jumped and tried to run but his too fast then he grabbed her from the waist then carries her inside a small house. She scream and shrilled but no one cared. He slammed the door and threw her at ground. He started taking of his clothes and started kissing her roughly as she screamed for help, she can't move her arms because Stanislas is holding her wrists.  
  
"Let me go.... please...let me go..." she cannot longer scream because his kissing her very rough and he bit her neck. "Ahhhhhh!" she made a moan of pain, she tried to push him using her legs but she failed, thankfully a man came inside the room and said "Milord, sorry for interrupting but King Agamemnon want to have a word with you!" the man said. "Goddamn it!" Stanislas stood up, that is almost showing her manhood. "Tell him I'll follow soon." He ordered, the man bowed then left. "Wait for me here! I'll continue pleasuring you later!" he said with lust, he cover his body then left.  
  
Briseis's is lying at the floor crying, she now regret leaving Achilles's chamber. She stood up slowly and still sobbing. She reached the door but it was lock, she screamed for help hoping that someone will come over and help her escape. But she didn't succeed. She saw a window that almost her size. She didn't think twice, she went there and sneak up. She was almost out and suddenly the door was unlock and Stanislas came in, He saw her trying to escape, But he ran fast then pull her down angrily.  
  
"You bitch! Are you trying to escape?! I wont do that if I we're you!" he pulled her hair strong he punch her in the face. "What do you want from me?!" she asked with her soft voice. "You! I want all of you, your body, your everything!" He shouted, gritting his teeth. "But you already sold me! And Achilles bought me now! He owns me and not you!" she shouted angrily, her tears are streaming down her cheek. Stanislas started to undress his self then he started kissing her. He kissed her neck roughly and his hand on her legs. Briseis reached into a sharp wood, he stabbed it in his back and that made him moan angrily. She pushed him then she unlock the door then run outside, Stanislas screamed in pain then he took his robe, he didn't care about his wound but he cared about Briseis running away from him. She run and run and run, She found a place to hide, She hid in a bush, while hiding she saw Stanislas figure looking for her, she moved back a little and cover her mouth from the noise. He looked around but he didn't saw her, he went into another place to look, when he left the place Briseis started running again.  
  
(Achilles)  
  
Achilles went back to his chamber and found nothing, He begun to feel worries, fears and anger at the same time. 'Where is that women? I told her to stay here till I come back.' He asked his self. 'Maybe she run away! That can't be!' he thought. He went outside to search for her but he failed, he thought that she might be coming back later after a few while, but he couldn't wait for more, he stormed outside and asked the man to search for her. After hours, a man said that she might be in the west. "West? But that can't be, find her! I want her back! Search everywhere!" he ordered angrily and worrying.  
  
After a few hours of searching, a group of soldiers came to tell that they saw a woman near the ocean. He quickly came to where the women is, hoping that that's his slave. He didn't failed, he saw Briseis lying at the sand. He came to her and carried her back to his chamber. He put her slowly at his bed and he changed Briseis's wet robes with a new one. He wet down a piece of rugged clothes then wipe her sanded face, as he wiped her face, Briseis woke up and saw him, he wasn't angry nor happy to see her wake up, instead he stood up then left the room.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm just wondering if this chapter or story is ok =D , well don't forget to leave Reviews. Achilles and Briseis Forever! Is this too short? Or make a longer one =B  
  
See you in the next chapter. =P 


	3. A Goddess

The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go...  
  
Chapter Three: A Goddess  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
Before starting I just want you to know that I can't be updating or won't be updating for 2 weeks, I have an exam, in math and English, and you know I'm not good at English so does math, I told my teacher in English to give me a week for reviewing so hope you guys will understand, but I told my sister to update my chapter on Saturday, but I don't think I can update here, she'll be updating my chapter in my story A LONG WAY TO LOVE. It's an Achilles and Briseis Fan Fiction too, so hope you drop some reviews there, See yah soon! =D  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
After a few hours of searching, a group of soldiers came to tell that they saw a woman near the ocean. He quickly came to where the women is, hoping that that's his slave. He didn't failed, he saw Briseis lying at the sand. He came to her and carried her back to his chamber. He put her slowly at his bed and he changed Briseis's wet robes with a new one. He wet down a piece of rugged clothes then wipe her sanded face, as he wiped her face, Briseis woke up and saw him, he wasn't angry nor happy to see her wake up, instead he stood up then left the room.  
  
He left Briseis alone in his chamber; Briseis saw Achilles's expression and that made her guilty for leaving and trying to run away from him, She curled herself at the bed then started crying, She sobbed as she wipes her tears. 'Why did I even tried to run away from him, now his angry at me, what do I care, its his fault...if he didn't hurt me and shouted at me, maybe I wouldn't run away...' she said to herself still curling herself. She wiped her last tear then stood up, When she was about to open the door for some air, it suddenly showed Achilles's big and muscular figure as he blocked her with his angry look. "Are you trying to run again?!" He jeered. "I ran away because you...because...never mind.." She replied silently as she looked down. "Because what?!" He asked furiously. "Just forget it!" she replied angrily. "Look! If you run away again, I'll sell you! Or worst, I'll give you to my men!" He threaten her. She gave an 'TRY ME' expression to him but still scared inside her thoughts, She wanted to say sorry to him but didn't want to make Achilles's laugh at her. "Go to sleep now! We'll continue our discussion tomorrow!" He retorted back at her then lay to his bed for a sleep. As Briseis sat down at the floor then get a rug and covered her cold body with it as she tried to sleep, She couldn't, she keeps on thinking and seeing what had happened a few hours ago, The way he shouted at her and the way her hurt her. 'That's ok, his my master anyway.' But all she can remember directly is Stanislas, her old master, the way he was attacking her like a beast. That made her started to cry a bit. But she just remembered the way Achilles looked at her the moment she opened her eyes as he washed her face with a wet towel.  
  
'I saw love and worries in his eyes, his ocean-blue eyes, his warm touch...how can a monster like him makes my heart beat faster, am I falling for him? A man that can kill anyone he likes, a man like him that only loves glory, victory and war...' she thought, she shook her head up and down fastly. 'No! You can't fall in love to him! Remember what he did to your family, Briseis.' She lectured herself.  
  
Next Morning, She opened her eyes and saw Achilles's took off his sleepwear. How his fine body looks, she didn't saw any bruises nor scars from war. She played asleep as he wore his war toga then breastplate, she realized that Achilles is coming towards her, She closed her eyes then didn't move a bit, He sat next to her at the ground and search her body with his eyes. After a few while he stood up and left his chamber. That time Briseis quickly stood up; she folded the rug then puts it under Achilles's bed. Just in time the door opened and showed Achilles. Briseis almost jumped when the door opened. Achilles smiled a little then said "I knew you where awake." He said plainly. Briseis touched her robes the replied. "I just woke up!" she replied quietly as she combs her soft, chestnut and brown curly hair. He looked at her with a look of a man towards a woman. "I know when a man or a man is asleep or not. "He replied plainly. "Really? Then how?" she asked looking at him in the eye.  
  
"It's simple." He spoke silently as he come closer to her and he continued. "I saw you looking at me when I was naked and You where exploring me while I get dressed." He spoke with lust and that made Briseis's a bit annoyed. But he came closer and closer to her, tempting her to kiss his lips. A few centimeters more, She pushed him away slightly then spoke "What do you want me to do Milord?" she asked politely. He smirked then replied. "Nothing, oh-just give me a bath when I come back." He replied a bit arrogantly then started walking.  
  
After he left she went outside to gather water for her masters bathe. After long hours, its already night and he arrived with wet body and blood on his face and arms. He laid his blade on his bed and his helmet on the table. She came to him to help him took his armor off. When she was about to help him, Achilles said. "I don't need your help, slave, get my bathe ready!" he ordered, the word 'slave' made her angry. She didn't react, she just walked away where the basin is and he took a bath.  
  
She sat at the ground where she usually sat and sleep. He looked at her and sat down near her, He putted the breastplate near her then said. "Eat!" he said, he started eating as she just looked at him then curled herself. "You don't want to eat slave?!" he asked arrogantly. "I might be a slave! But treat me as a human being too!" she retorted and that made Achilles's look at her, Flashing a bit of his anger then spoke. "So tell me, what's your name?" he asked arrogantly once again. She didn't replied; she just looked down and bit her lower lip. "You didn't heard me? I asked what's your name!" he ordered her angrily.  
  
"You don't deserve to know my name!" she replied sardonically. "I deserve to! I'm your master, I bought you! So tell me your name, slave before I hurt you!" He said angrily, his eyes turning from icy to quizzical. She looked at his eyes without fears. "Your right...I'm just your slave, you bought me from that old man and I should thank you for that..." she whispered plainly looking at the ground. What he said made his heart melt a bit. " But still I won't tell you my name!" she spoke firmly. That made his angry again. 'This women is crazy!' he thought. He stood up angrily then starts to open the door but before he went outside he made her tell her name.  
  
"If you tell me your name I will give you 3 days of freedom!" he spoke a bit angry and annoyed wanting to get back what he said. 'Damn it! Why did I say that! I don't need to give her something in exchange of her name!' he said to his self. "She didn't replied once again and that made him want to freak. He turned around again then she spoke. "3 days isn't enough!" she replied silently and strongly. "How many days do you want?" he asked. "5 days!" she spoke. 'Man! This women really wants freedom!' he thought. " Deal! What's your name then?!" he asked coolly. "Briseis..." she whispered but loudly. "Nice name!" he said plainly then left the room. 'No one ever told me that I have a nice name...ever before...' she said to herself smiling a bit.  
  
As he left the room he walked for a few steps then said to himself. 'Briseis...Briseis...wow...it's smooth in my tongue to say briseis...' he thought. After a while he went back to his chamber as he saw Briseis, his slave, sleeps like an angel. He came closer and closer to her and looked at her. 'I didn't know she is pretty, her hair that has the color of chestnut, with curls, soft and brown curls as her eyes are as dark as chocolate...her small body that fits her and make her a true beauty...she doesn't fit for a slave, she should be a princess no.... a goddess...' he said to himself.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
A/N: "so...is this okay? Or should I change something? My grammar? My writing? Story? All or make the chapter longer shorter? Heheh so questionable am I? Heheh! Well don't forget to give me some reviews =D thanks guys.  
  
Trojans  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Addicted2FanFics :-p – Okie Dockie! I'll make them together because I'm an Achilles and Briseis's Crazy Fan too =D  
  
Baphomet – thank you very much, I am very happy to know that I have a great story =P  
  
Donna Lynn – okie, more and more are coming up!  
  
Maui – yes, I know, horror in my grammar, sorry for that, heheh, I'm a Korean and im just starting to study English, ahmm...I had been studying English for almost 3 weeks and well...what can my small brain do? Heheh thanks for your reviews =D.  
  
Yin/Yang Demon – yup...I understand, I'll try my best to spell and fix it soon =)  
  
Candice – thank you for your review (0o)  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o= 


	4. Freedom Days are over!

The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go...  
  
Chapter Four: Freedom Days are over!  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
Yha hey! I updated! Heheh please enjoy this chapter.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
As he left the room he walked for a few steps then said to himself. 'Briseis...Briseis...wow...it's smooth in my tongue to say briseis...' he thought. After a while he went back to his chamber as he saw Briseis, his slave, sleeps like an angel. He came closer and closer to her and looked at her. 'I didn't know she is pretty, her hair that has the color of chestnut, with curls, soft and brown curls as her eyes are as dark as chocolate...her small body that fits her and make her a true beauty...she doesn't fit for a slave, she should be a princess no.... a goddess...' he said to himself.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
Achilles is away in a war, while Briseis's bored inside Achilles's chamber. She decided to go outside for a walk and to have fun at the same time, she went outside, she walked and walked and walked till she found a place that she can rest on, A Forrest with many leaves, grass, fruits, trees, chirping birds. But what really caught her attention was a flower, a sky blue flower, it remind her someone...Achilles, she smiled and surprise at the same time why she thought of the man who killed her family, the man who captives her and the man who can kill her in anytime he pleas. She smelled the flower and smiled happily, but she didn't realize that someone's watching her, a man, a tall man with golden hair and Blue eyes, and a man that fits for a god. He suddenly spoke up that scared Briseis.  
  
"Why did you ran away again?" he asked, she turned around and saw Achilles. Not a mad and angry Achilles. But a happy and cheerful one. She smiled a little but afraid to show it. She replied plainly. "I didn't run away! Second I just went outside for some air and some walk, third I was bored in your chamber so I decided to go outside and last, I gave you my name and in exchange I have 5 days of freedom, right?!" she said, she's still holding the flower that caught her eyes earlier and she started smelling it again. He looked at her smiling and spoke.  
  
"You look interested here...you want to spend your freedom days here?" he teased but she didn't replied. Because she knows that will only make her on the ground. "You know...you look pretty when you're holding a flower...." he said warmly. "Are you playing your tricks on me?!" she asked angrily "no I'm not..." he answered. "Look! Every man who tells me that I'm pretty never sees morning again!" she retorted. "I said you only look pretty! Not pretty! You want to kill me then?" he asked, she didn't replied, instead she just started walking heading his direction, he stopped her by his hand on his waist and dragging her closer and closer to him as they met their lips.  
  
He was about to release a passionate kiss but she pushed him and gave him a hard slap on his right cheek. He touched his right cheek and looked at her angrily. "No one ever slapped me like you do!" he said angrily as he dragged her close to him again." Let me go! You're hurting me!" she shouted. "I don't care if I gave you freedom for few days! But I didn't allowed you to slap me!" he retorted back. "I gave you my name for freedom and not for a kiss!" she retorted, she pushed him hard and she ran as fast as she can, he didn't tried to follow her.  
  
Back to his chamber, he saw Briseis crying and curling herself at the floor. He wanted to ask why but he thinks he knows the reason. He washed his face and hands with water then changes his war dress to sleep wear. Even he wanted to sleep, he couldn't because he can hear her sobs. He shouted back at her angrily.  
  
"COULD YOU SHUT UP! I'm TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" He shouted angrily but it made her cry more. She stood up, she opened the door and went outside, and she slammed the door. He looked at the door after she had slammed it. He sat down and felt something weird, something he hadn't felt before, he felt like he wanted to say sorry, apologize to her, but he doesn't want to. He went back to his sleep again.  
  
She went back inside the chamber and started sleeping in the floor. Her eyes are red because of the tears she released a while ago, she can see her masters back, she wanted to kill him but he couldn't, he wanted to kill him because he is the one who killed her family. But something's stopping her from doing that. She felt her eyelids getting heavy and heavier, she closed her eyes and begun to sleep.  
  
After few days, her freedom is already over. She's a slave once again. She woke up early to serve Achilles. Dough he is still sleeping, She changed her clothes and starting gathering water to put it on the wash bin, for her master's bathe. As he woke up, he saw Briseis tired and wiping her wet face. He stood up and got dressed to his usual clothing.  
  
She looked at him when he was finished. "Do you need anything else...Milord?" she asked plainly "I'll tell you if I need something! You don't have the rights to ask your master questions!" he retorted. She didn't replied anything, in fact she was happy knowing that his master will leave soon for war and she'll have more time alone.  
  
"I want you to stay here till I come back! I don't want to know that you ran away again, understand?!" he said angrily. "Yes Milord..." she whispered then bowed. After that he left her alone. She sat at his bed then comforted herself by singing the song her mother use to sing her.  
  
She didn't notice that Achilles was standing near the door; He was listening at her beautiful and goddess voice. She notices that someone is in the room too. She jumped when she saw Achilles looking at her with plain expression. She stood up and bowed to her master.  
  
"What are you singing?" he asked her silently. "Nothing Milord..." she whispered. "You have a beautiful voice." He said, He opened a bottle of red wine and putted some on his cup and drinks it. "We'll leave this place tomorrow." He spoke; hearing those words made her sank. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing Milord...." She whispered. "Go to sleep now! We have to wake up early tomorrow." He said then he started sleeping.  
  
Next morning, Achilles and Briseis went inside the ship, he showed her where they're going to rest till they reach Sparta. He opened the door and She saw a very elegant room, the bed is covered with goose skin, Chair and Desk are made with fine woods and if you look at the window you'll sea the ocean.  
  
She quickly ran inside and looks at the window. Achilles was surprise seeing her happy like a kid. He didn't know what made him happy to see her smile. "I'll be going out and talk to the captain ok, stay here and lock the door!" that was all he said then left. Briseis didn't care for going out and exploring the ship, she still gazing at the ocean (or sea).  
  
After a few moments, her eyes are tired looking at the window; she decided to explore the ship. "Achilles won't come back soon...so. Let's have a little fun!" she told herself. She went outside. She smiles every time she sees weird things like horned shard statue, Paintings and stuffs. She heard a noise, sort of couple of people having fun, dancing, singing, telling stories and spreading rumors. She couldn't resist just to listen and watch, she came inside the room. All are having fun, laughing and enjoying. As she came inside, she sat down and watch them have fun, She stayed there for a long time, She remembered that Achilles might come back any soon so She stood up then walk, but suddenly Three muscular man approached her and ask her to dance and have fun. "I'm sorry, but I am busy..." she said politely, she wasn't expecting that they will get angry easily like Achilles, One dragged her by her wrist, while the other one is holding her other wrist and the last man was just laughing at her.  
  
"Let me go you brutes! You guys are hurting me," she shouted but the music and noise are loud so no one heard her scream. Suddenly a familiar figure came inside and starting beating up the three people that is near her.  
  
When the three guys are being beaten, Her eyes widen when she saw Achilles, her master, fighting those three guys that had hurt her. When Achilles finished them. (Beaten) He looked at her angrily, She move three steps backward as she was scared at him, by his looks, she wanted to run but if she did, she will only have more problems. Achilles came close to her angrily and furiously.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
A/N: Oh-oh! She will get beaten too! Poor her...but will he really hurt Briseis? Heheh, im so cruel heheh, Reviews please =D .  
  
THANKS TO  
  
Colinial32 – thank you =)  
  
Trojans  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o= 


	5. Amazing Kiss

The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go...  
  
Chapter Five: Amazing Kiss.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
When the three guys are being beaten, Her eyes widen when she saw Achilles, her master, fighting those three guys that had hurt her. When Achilles finished them. (Beaten) He looked at her angrily, She move three steps backward as she was scared at him, by his looks, she wanted to run but if she did, she will only have more problems. Achilles came close to her angrily and furiously.  
  
"I'm..." she couldn't say anything, instead she was dragged by Achilles, He grabbed her hair and dragged her, inside their room, He throw her at the ground, she saw lying at the floor, crying but not sobbing, she wanted to stand up but she couldn't.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO STAY HERE! DIDN'T I?" He said angrily then he dragged her with her hair then gave her a hard slap and punches, which made her moan and sob; He didn't felt anything only anger. He wanted to kill her but he couldn't, he wanted to give her more bruises and pain but he couldn't. He stopped then sat on the bed.  
  
She's still sobbing and crying really deep, more tears streamed down her cheek as he only looks at her with anger but with regret too, she curled her self with her arms then started crying a little.  
  
"Why did you left this room?!" he asked angrily. His eyes are turning into black because of her anger. She can't speak that time, He begun to get angry and angrier because she didn't answered his question. "Do you really want to die?! Slave!" he asked angrily with his demon voice.  
  
"Why don't you want me to go outside? I'm not doing anything wrong!" she replied with her heavy breathing. "Because you're my slave! I bought you! And that means you have to follow my every word!" he retorted "I was just bored..." she silently replied. "Even if you are bored you shouldn't left! Do you know those men? They're hard killers! They kill who ever they want too! Do you think they'll be nice to you?!" he said. "Killers? Do you think I am safe here with you? You're a killer too! You can kill me whenever you want to! Like you did to my grandfather!" Her voice shrilled in anger as she cries. Achilles was shock for what he had heard. "I killed your what?" he asked Shockley. "You killed my grandfather...the only family I had...you killed him!" she replied angrily. He couldn't reply." he was a fisherman, before your war with Gladiolus...you asked a fisherman an old man who was with a lady.... You asked him where is the route to Gladiolus, he told you he doesn't know but you killed him! You killed him in front of me Achilles! You're the monster! Brute! Gods should curse you!" Her voice shrilled in anger.  
  
Achilles didn't know what to say, he knew he killed an old man with a lady; he killed him 3 years ago. "Now do you remember?!" she asked angrily but still crying then curled her once again. He wanted to say sorry but her mouth just don't want too, She wanted to scream to release her anger but she doesn't want too, she expected a beating once again, but she didn't.  
  
Achilles stood up then sat beside her, he lifted her face by holding her chin. He looked at her eyes, her deep chocolate brown eyes; He wiped her tears by his hand. She looked at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was your Grandfather...." He apologized, but she didn't forgive him, She pushed his hands away from her face then she replied coldly. "A monster like you couldn't be forgiven!" He looked at him, his harm and lovingly face turned into a beast's eyes. "I don't need to be forgiven! If you talk to me like that again, I'll let you follow your grandfather!" He said coldly. "If you want to kill me, then kill me now! Don't make me wait for a long time to feel peace!" She retorted angrily glaring him. "If you really want peace, then shut your mouth! I want peace too!" he retorted back. "I will shut up, if you shut up!" she answered childishly. "You give me the creeps!" he said plainly then stood up as he went outside the room. She gaze at his body while he left, she wiped her dried tears then start sleeping in the cold and dirty floor.  
  
Next day, He went out and talked to the captain, He left a new dress for her, A silky white robes with fine linen. She saw how pretty the dress was, She saw a piece of paper and read it.  
  
Briseis, I know I ruined your robes last night, just forget what happened, im really sorry for what I had done to your Grandfather...I'm not expecting you to forgive me, here's some new robes, I'm not expecting you to like it, I don't have taste in women's clothing...so, well...just wear it.  
  
-Achilles  
  
She looked at it then smiles. "I didn't know that monster have taste," she thought. She took of her dress then wear the new one's. She looked at the mirror (if they have mirror's back then) She gave a big smile at herself, She notice that someone's looking at her from the back and saw Achilles.  
  
"Are you always like that? Your like a ghost!" she said a bit annoyed. "You look like a goddess." He commented. "Th-thank you..." she whispered. "you hungry? "He asked gently. "I'm starving..." She replied biting her lips. "Lets eat " He said then opened the door. Both of them went outside of the room then went to a fine restaurant. (Do they really have restaurants back then?)  
  
Both of them sat down and ordered. While she's eating her lunch, She notices that her master is looking at her. "What?!" she asked glaring at him a bit. "Nothing.... I just realized that you have no manners in front of the food." He teased her. "What do you care? At least I'm not a...." she was suppose to continue but she didn't, she just stopped because if she didn't, she'll get beating later. "what? A killer?" he asked. ".... Are you not afraid of the gods?" She asked. "Well...not really...they say my mother is a goddess..." She cut him off. "So that makes you a god too?" she wondered looking at him. "Well, I don't really know...just finish your food and I'll show you around. "he spoke at her gently, she was annoyed at his looks, She finished her food quickly then they left the restaurant.  
  
Whiles both of them are walking.  
  
"Be careful, the floor is wet." He said. "Why are you so nice to me now?" She asked as she looks at him biting her upper lip. "Nice? I'm not being nice to you...you're my slave, if something happens to you, I cannot order you for days, maybe years or worst, never!" he lied, but Briseis didn't cared, she looked at the blue sky then breathe deeply.  
  
As she looked at the sky, Achilles is looking at her goddess face, a face that fits for a goddess and a princess. She looked at the sky then looked at him. She waved her hand to make him go back to reality, for a while he didn't but when she shouted at him he woke up.  
  
"HEY!" she shouted. "Huh? Oh...." He looked down then looks at her again, He touches her face slowly and softly, He puts his left hand on her waist, and the other one is on her face. He leaned closer and closer to her. She was lost in thoughts. As their lips met, She opened her mouth so he can kiss her more and more, He gave her a long and passionate kiss, as second moves, he kisses her more passionately and more roughly, For a few more minutes, She pushed back and He found himself kissing the air. "What's wrong?" he asked her with disappointment. "If you're asking me to be one of your whore, don't expect me to be, because I wont allow myself to be a slut!" She said angrily then started running away from him, She went inside their room as she slammed it with anger, not because he kissed her, but because she wanted to kiss him more...more and more but she just couldn't, she couldn't forgive the man who killed his Grandfather.  
  
A/N: Hello, how is this? I know...I know...its kind a bad because I stopped their LOVE SCENE, I wanted to continue it but I just can't I am not like other authors that make them fall in love that easily, I'll make him angry for long...but not for ever. They say the "THE MORE YOU HATE, THE MORE YOU LOVE. "so...just watch for the next chapter. Don't forget the REVIEWS.  
  
By the way, as you can see I deleted my Other Fan Fiction. A LONG WAY TO LOVE. I just want to ask you guys this question.  
  
Every time I write my chapters I use Bold/Bold Italic and Italic. But I just don't know how to post it the way I write this in Microsoft Word. Do you guys know how? It changes every time i post a chapter, Like.... all of the words are bold but when I read it here it's plain. Please tell me. I know I have many wrongs specially in English and My grammar so please please please forgive me =D Trojans. 


	6. A woman called Icellia

The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go...  
  
Chapter Six: A woman called Icellia.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
mrs.captainjohnnydepp – hellow, I can see your Johnny Depp's Fan. Hehehe, Thanks for your review =D.  
  
pixiecorn – thank you. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Donna Lynn – I know, I'm a really bad writer, stupid me. As I said before I'm a Korean. I just started studying English and now I forgot to speak Korean. JOKE! Anyways, Thanks for your help I'll try it now. And I'll really really try to Make my English correct. My grammar and all. Thanks and I'm really happy That you're enjoying my story. =D  
  
CaDedra – uh- Doremaji kun haeyo! Saranghamnida!  
  
Baphomet – hello, I can't believe a good writer like you reads my stupid story =P You know I read your stories and it's really great!LOL! Thank you!  
  
Duh-Punk – Ok, Ok I won't delete this like I did to my other story (o0)  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
"HEY!" she shouted. "Huh? Oh...." He looked down then looks at her again, He touches her face slowly and softly, He puts his left hand on her waist, and the other one is on her face. He leaned closer and closer to her. She was lost in thoughts. As their lips met, She opened her mouth so he can kiss her more and more, He gave her a long and passionate kiss, as second moves, he kisses her more passionately and more roughly, For a few more minutes, She pushed back and He found himself kissing the air. "What's wrong?" he asked her with disappointment. "If you're asking me to be one of your whore, don't expect me to be, because I wont allow myself to be a slut!" She said angrily then started running away from him, She went inside their room as she slammed it with anger, not because he kissed her, but because she wanted to kiss him more...more and more but she just couldn't, she couldn't forgive the man who killed his Grandfather.  
  
(Achilles)  
  
Briseis left Achilles alone, as he watches the sea, he asked himself, how can a simple and plain woman like her makes his heart beat fast. He looked at the dark blue sky and wished. "Please don't make me fall for her" He wished closing his eyes.  
  
Few hours later Achilles went inside the room, He saw Briseis curling herself again, but this time she is not crying nor sobbing, instead she's sleeping. Achilles slowly walks silently then carries her to the bed. He sat down near her. Suddenly a sharp knock on the door made the both of them jumped.  
  
"I'll get it." He whispered the opened the door. He saw a little boy wearing a hat; He looked at Achilles then spoke frightened. "We'll be arriving at Sparta for a few hours, Milord." The little boy said silently then he left. Achilles slammed the door.  
  
"He said that-"He was cut off by her. "I heard him." She whispered fiercely. "Can you try to be nicer sometimes?!" He asked childishly but not looking at her like a child. "I'm not nice to killers." She said desperately. His smiling face turned into a mad look. "You're right, I am a killer, but im still human!" He provokes. "I might be a slave, but I'm human too" She retorted back.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
After a While, they arrived Sparta, He went down first then next to him is Briseis, She didn't went down first, She looked at the view, as she turned her head left to right, Achilles pulled her body down then carries her in his strong arms. "Ahhh!" She shrilled her voice for a while then looked at him, His blue eyes met hers. They eyed each other. When she started ignoring his stare, He puts her down slowly then said. "Welcome to Sparta." He said. She looked around then asked firmly. "Where's your house then?" She asked. "It's near here, come" He held her right hand gently then they started walking even thought His golden chariot is there. He just wanted to walk with her hand in hand. Many where looking at the both of them. Some with a friendly look but almost with jealousy.  
  
They reached Achilles's house made of marbles, Servants are waiting for him as they welcome him home.  
  
"Welcome, Milord." The man bowed. Achilles just nodded then he introduced Briseis.  
  
"This is Briseis, she'll be staying with us for a short while. Gaea, please show our guest her new room." Achilles said to his Servant, Gaea.  
  
"Yes Milord, Please come with me." He said then showed the route.  
  
(Briseis Room)  
  
"This will be your room, Milady." Gaea said politely. She looked around for a while then asked. "Will I sleep here alone?" She asked. "No, Milord will be joining you here later." He replied rudely then left. "What's wrong with him?" She asked silently. She smiled when she sat down on a double bed. Suddenly Achilles appeared next to her.  
  
"Having a nice time?" He asked. "Ahhh! Your like a cat, do you know that?!" She said angrily. "Well...I was wondering...if you want to tour around my home." He wondered. "Ahmm...maybe next time, I'm Kind of sleepy," She said. "Oh, ok, just relax, I'll be talking to my servants." He said then left.  
  
She started sleeping, as the day turned to night, Achilles went inside the room to sleep. But when he started to change his clothes, he heard a knock on the door. When he opened the door, He saw a woman, a very fine and sexy woman. And she suddenly started to kiss him. He wanted to push her but she was too strong for a women.  
  
Loud moans can be heard inside. The women pushed him on the bed, it made Briseis moved A little but she didn't woke up, The woman took off her Dress, She suddenly bumped Briseis's shoulder and this time she woke up. She saw the women on top of Achilles and almost naked. She took a deep breath then stood up then left.  
  
Achilles pushed the woman and then she fell on the ground. "Don't you dare come here again!" He said angrily. "Leave!" He shouted, his strong voice frightened the woman. She got dressed then went outside and started running. Achilles went outside his room and saw Briseis curling herself again. He sat next to her then asked.  
  
"What are you doing outside?" He asked gently. She didn't replied. Achilles lifted her chin with his hand then said. "Look, its getting cold. I don't want you to catch a cold." He said softly as he touches her face slowly and warmly. She looks at his deep blue eyes. "Are you done yet?" she asked firmly. "Done with what?" He asked "with making love with her, I mean...I saw you and...." She stopped talking when she realized that Achilles is looking at her. "Did anyone told you how beautiful you are." He said gently. "Ahmm, I...I'll go inside now..." She whispered then stood up.  
  
She entered the room first then Achilles followed her. She quickly went to bed then covers her body and face with a Blanket. He went to bed next to her. He faces her back and tried to touch her, but he knows that she's his slave and not his whore. He turned around then begun to sleep.  
  
Next morning. When she opened her eyes, She saw Achilles's eyes looking at hers. She jumped and said. "What do you want?" She asked plainly then brushes her hair with her hand. " "I'll wait for you later near the sea." That's wall he said then left. She was surprise and asked herself why, and then she stood up and left the room.  
  
While she's walking, she bumped a woman, a very beautiful and sexy woman. Her green pair of eyes looks at her in an angry rage. Her bronze and straight hair almost touches the ground.  
  
"Are you blind?! Can't you see I'm in front of you?!" The woman said angrily. "I'm...I'm sorry..." Briseis bowed. She's about to walk but the women grabbed her wrist strongly. "I heard you're the new servant Achilles had bought. Well then, I think I have to introduce myself first, I am Icellia, and I'm from Zalmoth. One of the richest and finest countries. First I want to tell you who your dealing with, I'm Achilles's woman and I don't want you coming close to him, If I saw you flirting with him I'll kill you! And I swear to the gods that I wont let anyone or anybody! Get close to him! Because his only mine!" She retorted angrily then left her.  
  
"What's wrong wit her?" She wondered while touching her wrist. She started walking and she reached the kitchen. She entered the room and felt uneasy because all of the servants and cooks are looking at her with dirty and angry look. She wanted to go outside but then an old lady with Bronze and wavy hair came up to her then said. "Are you Briseis?" The old lady asked gritting her teeth. "Ye-yes ma'am." Briseis answered with frighten voice. "Well then, he told me not to let you work, instead, he asked me to give you a bathe. Do you want to go to the hot spring now?" The old lady asks. "Bathe?" She wondered then quickly replied yes.  
  
After the old lady gave her bathe. He went at the Garden to have some air. He saw Achilles talking with a boy, a young boy with Golden hair and blue eyes like Achilles. She saw him talking to him with a smile. Suddenly, Two children came to her and asked her questions.  
  
"Hey lady, are you knew here?" The little boy asked. "Yes" She answered smiling touching the boys face. "Your beautiful. I know, you might be Sir Achilles's women." The little girl said smiling holding her doll. "No, I'm just hi slave. "Briseis quickly replied. "Really? Do you want to play games with us?" The boy asked. "Sure, what game?" She asked "lets play doll." The little girl said. But her younger brother hesitated. "No! Let's play hide and seek." The boy said quarrelling with his sister. They didn't notice that Achilles and his friend are heading their way.  
  
"Hello there kids." Achilles smiled friendly. "Ahmm...we where just.." She doesn't know what to say. Good thing the man next to Achilles interrupted. "So your Briseis. "The man said. "Yes Milord." She bowed. "Please, just call me Patroklos. I'm Achilles cousin and as far as I can see you're more than a slave for my cousin. "He joked and giving a wide and childish smile. Achilles gave her a small smile. "Well, let's go now kids and leave these two lovers ALONE!" He said teasing Briseis and Achilles then Patroklos and the children left.  
  
"So, having fun here?" Achilles asked. "Fun? I'm your slave, how can I have fun." She retorted but Achilles still gave her a warm and gentle smile. " Your still pretty even if you're mad." He admired her. She smiled inside her then said. "Is this the way you catches women's heart?" She asked eagerly. He looked at her with a confused look then spoke. "Yes, but not the way as I treat you. "He replied firmly, showing his dimples as he smiles. "God! I didn't know he have dimples." She said to herself.  
  
"You want me to tour you around my home?" He asked. "No thank you. I'll be gladly happy if you order me. "She smirked. "Order you? Ah. I thought I told you that you are my guest. And guest shouldn't be ordered. We Greeks treats guest like Gods. "If you don't know how to respect Gods, how can you treat guest like Gods and how can you respect them?" She stated. Achilles was amused; He looked at Her then spoke. "I haven't seen a God ever since I was born, so how can you say that I don't respect them?" He threw back at her questions. "Really? Maybe that's because Gods doesn't respect you." She retorted. "Are you picking a fight?" He asked. "I'm not. I'm not a fighter you know," She whispered. "Have you killed someone before?" He asked stepping closer to Briseis, Then Briseis felt his right hand on her waist then he pulled her close to his chest. She can feel his warm body and his left hand on touching her face softly and slowly.  
  
"I love you "Achilles whispered.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
A/N: Hey, how about this one? I'm actually thinking twice if I'll continue this story or not. But hey! No worries!!! Heheh, I'm like a child sometimes even though I'm already a teen! Well don't forget to R&R!  
  
Trojans.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o= 


	7. Just Let Me Love You

The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go...  
  
Chapter Seven: Just let me love you  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
"I haven't seen a God ever since I was born, so how can you say  
that I don't respect them?" He threw back at her questions. "  
Really? Maybe that's because Gods doesn't respect you." She  
retorted. "Are you picking a fight?" He asked. "I'm not. I'm not a  
fighter you know," She whispered. "Have you killed someone  
before?" He asked stepping closer to Briseis, Then Briseis felt  
his right hand on her waist then he pulled her close to his chest.  
She can feel his warm body and his left hand on touching her face  
softly and slowly.  
  
"I love you "Achilles whispered. But she didn't heard what he  
said because of the workers talking and laughing." What, I'm  
sorry, can you repeat what you said? I didn't heard it... "She said.  
By that words Achilles gotten very angry.  
He let go of her angrily then said. "Why are you playing deaf?! I  
know you heard it!" He retorted. She dropped her jaw then Retorted  
back. "I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!" She shouted back  
at him. "You don't have to lie, if you don't want to answer me  
then don't!" He shouted angrily, His eyes are licking with fire  
and His fist is rolled and Briseis can hear his teeth gritted  
hardly.  
  
Achilles glared at her then left her. "What's wrong with him? I  
told him I didn't heard what he said. That guy, what do I care if  
I made him angry! I am the one who should be angry at him for he  
killed my family." She said to herself. Briseis sat on the sand,  
watching the sea. She looked at her right and left but she  
couldn't find Achilles. "He told me to wait for here but where  
the hell is he?! That man! I hate him!" She said angrily. She  
waited for few more hours but still no sign of Him, She lost her  
temper and patience then stood up angrily. When she turned around  
she saw A Man with Bronze hair and blue eyes. It wasn't Achilles,  
It was Patroklos.  
  
"What's wrong? You look angry. "He spoke gently. "Nothing..." She  
replied silently then looked down. "Come, let's sit  
Here." He said then help her sat down again. The both of them sat  
down on the sand and started chatting and laughing." Yes, My  
cousin took care of me when I was 10. My parents died that time  
and He took good care of me. His Like my brother, older brother. "  
Patroklos said smoothly. "So maybe Achilles isn't that bad." She  
thought. "And you, what's the story of your life?" Patroklos  
asked. "Neh, I don't think you'll like it. It's too long and  
you'll be bored." She said smiling. Just in Time Achilles was  
looking for her and he saw her with his cousin. He saw the way she  
smiles, He Wondered if His cousin is the one who made her smile.  
  
He felt something weird, something he couldn't understand. He  
touches his heart then felt his beat running faster and faster.  
"What's wrong with me? I'm not suppose to feel this. Am I really  
in love with her?" He asked his self. He wanted to sit beside them  
but he just left the both of them not wanting to disturb their  
happiness...Briseis happiness....  
  
"It's getting dark, I think I better go inside. Achilles might  
be..." She stopped and said to her self that his not waiting for  
her. Because if he is, he should be looking for her by now. "It's  
ok, you might catch a cold out here. Beside, My Cousin might be  
looking for you." He said gently. "Is he really Achilles's  
cousin? His so gentle and soft. Every time im with him I feel  
safe. His not like his cousin." She said to her self. "Ok, Bye  
now." She said then left.  
  
Back to her room. When she opened the door she saw Achilles  
drinking his wine. "Look at this man! His just sitting here and  
drinking his wine! He told me to wait for him at the beach! I hate  
this guy!" she said to her self angrily. When she w as about to  
close the door, She heard Achilles said. "Did you had fun with my  
cousin?!" He said. His drunk and not in the mood. "You saw us?"  
She asked then slammed the door. "Yes, I saw you right! Flirting  
with my Cousin! For gods sake! His younger than you!" He retorted  
angrily as he stood up from his chair."WHAT?! Look! I WASN'T  
FLIRTING WITH HIM! AND I WILL NEVER!" Briseis retorted back, She  
glared at him Strongly.  
  
"Yha right! You are just like other women! They act innocent, act  
afraid and then starting flirting with men!" He said drunk. "Your  
drunk! Just sleep ok." She whispered as she helps him lay at the  
bed. His already laying at the bed, Briseis took a wet Towel then  
started wiping his face with it.  
  
When she wipes his face, She felt Achilles' strong hands holding  
her right hand that is holding the towel. Achilles sat up the  
said. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I said to you this morning,"  
He said gently. He looks at her chocolate brown eyes. His other  
hand touches her face and when their lips met. Briseis pulled away  
but Achilles's strong hand on her back pulls her close to him.  
Achilles bit her lips roughly.  
  
They shared a long and passionate kiss for a long while. Achilles  
let go of her then whispered." Just let me love you, I promise  
I'll take good care of you and I will never make you cry." He said  
lovingly. His Sea blue Eyes stares at her and that made her heart  
melt. "I don't know..." She replied softly but in her heart she  
wanted to say yes and kiss his more. "Please...I'll understand if  
you want me to give you more days to think, but please don't tell  
me You don't love me." He pleaded gently and lovingly.  
  
"I don't know..." She stopped when she saw his sad face then she  
continued. "I wont make a promise, just give me time and I'll  
try." She smiled. Achilles sad face turned into a happy one.  
"Really?" He asked happily. He gave her a warm embrace.  
The night turns to morning. When She opened her eyes, She saw him  
next to her. Sleeping like a child.  
"Wow, he looks like an angel when he sleeps. "she said. She  
touched his face.  
"Can I really fall for this man? Or...I already do...love him...." She  
wondered. As she touches his face,  
Achilles grabbed her hand then started kissing it. "Achilles..."She  
whispered. "Hey..."  
He stopped kissing her hands when she pulled her hands away from  
his lips. "Ahmm..."  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked gently. "You where sleeping  
peacefully so I didn't tried to...ahmm." Achilles stopped him. "Are  
you sick? Your red." He asked worriedly touching her forehead. She  
turned her face to avoid his hand. "I'm fine." She said softly.  
Achilles carried her chin and that made Her look at him in the  
eyes.  
  
"You sure? I'm just worried." He said gently. "Yha, Ahmm...I'm  
just...I'm just going outside for some air." She said irritated by  
his sweetness. She stood up then left. "Is there really a chance  
for us?" He thought. She went outside for some air, but she wasn't  
inspecting that Icellia was watching her. Her olive green eyes are  
starting to fire. "Did you sleep with him?!" Icellia asked  
angrily. "I...I didn't" She replied. "Good! Because if you did, I  
will kill you!" She shouted angrily. "I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"  
Briseis retorted. "What did you said?!" Icellia asked angrily as  
Her eyes winded with anger. "Don't you dare threaten me again! Or  
I'll kill you!" Briseis said. "YOU! You're just a whore for  
Achilles!"Icellia said smiling devilish. "I don't care what he  
treats me like! I don't need to threaten people just to have what  
I want!" Briseis said angrily glaring at her then left.  
  
It's almost Lunchtime and Achilles is waiting for her at the  
kitchen. She was supposed to go to the kitchen when Achilles  
appeared in front of her.  
  
"Where we're you?" He asked worriedly. "I went outside...and...." She  
stopped; She doesn't want Achilles to know that Icellia is  
threatening her ever since she came here. So she shut her mouth  
then said. "Let's eat, I'm kinda hungry." She said plainly,  
Achilles held her right hand then they entered the Kitchen.  
  
The servants served them their meals and some wines. Achilles  
searches her while she's eating her food. She was irritated at him  
then said.  
"What?!" He looked away then said. "I'm just looking at you," He  
muttered, taking a spoonful of soup. "You should not look at  
people while eating!" Briseis spoke glumly. "At least I don't  
watch people while changing their clothes.  
" He said sardonically. "Are you teasing me?!" She asked  
fidgeting with her fingers. "I am not, I just want to watch you,  
Watch your every move." Achilles said then smiled contently, She  
looked at him straight in the eye then replied with her lust Voice  
trying to seduce him but what she really wants is to tease him.  
"You know, I always do watch you when you're naked and when you're  
changing your clothes." Achilles felt something weird down his  
body. "Is she trying to seduce me?" He thought. "Really? So tell  
me, how many times have you seen me naked?" He asked eagerly. He  
stood up a little and his lips almost met hers. Briseis pulled  
away then said sardonically. "I was just joking mister!" She  
whispered then stood up Achilles stood at the same time then  
grabbed her. His hand on her back and the other one on her face,  
searching her beautiful and soft face. His warm and soft lips met  
hers. She opened her mouth and replied. He put her hands on his  
shoulder and tightened his embrace. She bit his lips hardly and it  
almost bleeds, Achilles didn't cared about what she did. He just  
continues kissing her, Her rough kissed turned into soft once.  
  
Suddenly the door opens and Patroklos saw the both of them  
kissing. He wasn't shock or surprise for what he saw. He smiled  
then gave a big cough. The two lovers pulled away.  
  
"Can't you see someone's kissing here! Knock before entering!"  
Achilles lectured his cousin that's only laughing.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you two we're kissing and everything!  
Actually I asked Nathalie (servant) if she knows where you are,  
She told me you're here and.... you are here." Patroklos said. "What  
do you want?" Achilles asked desperately. "Well, here, Eudorus  
left this to me for me to give you." He handed the scroll to him.  
"What's this?" He asked, he opened the scroll and read it.  
"What does it say?" Patroklos asked wondering what is written.  
"Odysseus wants us to go to Ithaca." Achilles said gritting his  
teeth. "For what my dear cousin?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"For war..." He said silently, He looked at Briseis. Her happy face  
turned to a sad face. "Are you going?" Briseis asked silently. He  
looked at her. He came to her then touches her face. "I'm not..." He  
whispered. "Cousin...." Patroklos was confused for what he just  
said.  
  
A/N: "lalalalalla! R&R PLEASE! =D  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Love-shannen – Thank you, I will continue this okie =D.  
  
CaDedra – She might be the mad woman. Heheheh.  
  
Baphomet – thank you! LOL!  
  
BradPittand RoseByrne – Okay, I wont stop. Thank you.  
  
Donna Lynn – thanks okie. I know I really have a poor thingy in  
English. Thanks for understanding me =D  
  
Chilled-acid – thank you so much! 


	8. Letter

The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go...  
  
Chapter Eight: Letter  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
"What does it say?" Patroklos asked wondering what is written. "Odysseus wants us to go to Ithaca." Achilles said gritting his teeth. " For what my dear cousin?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"For war..." He said silently, He looked at Briseis. Her happy face turned to a sad face. "Are you going?" Briseis asked silently. He looked at her. He came to her then touches her face. "I'm not..." He whispered. "Cousin...." Patroklos was confused for what he just said. "I already made up my mind, we're not going." Achilles said firmly. All He knows that he doesn't want to leave her, Briseis, who gave meaning to his life.  
  
"But you want this war..." She whispered softly looking at his eyes. "I don't need anything else, only you is more that my glory." He said gently, gently brushing her hair behind her ear Patroklos left them and went to his room. He wasn't angry, His just confused about his words.  
  
"Do you want me to leave for war?" He asked solemnly. "If you want to, But.... I'm worried you might not come back," She answered; Tears stared to fall down her cheek but Achilles whipped then away. He doesn't want to see her cry.  
  
"Achilles..." He looked at her then kissed her lips for a while He let go then said. "I already made up my mind, I will never leave you. Now that I found you...I love...I love you." He whispered. "You know I can't love you."  
  
"You promise me you'll try, right?" she looked at him, His ocean-blue eyes stares at her lovingly, gently and softly. "Why will I try to, If I already fallen for you" She murmured, she laid her head down his chest. " Fallen for me?" He asked curiously. "Yes, and love is all that matters now...isn't it Achilles?" she closed her eyes then felt his warm embrace around her body.  
  
Later, Achilles is worried to death searching for Briseis. He went outside and saw Her at the beach. Looking at the sea blue-green water.  
  
He silently walks toward her then hug her from behind. She embraced his hand and leaned close to him. He hugs her more tightly and warmly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked softly, smelling her soft brown curly hair. "Just looking at the sea. Isn't it just perfect?" Achilles moaned the asked. "What perfect?" He asked gently. "How they made the sea so beautiful, the world so round and love so sweet" She whispered. "Yes, but most of all...how they made you perfectly beautiful and perfectly gorgeous. " When he said those words, She smiled a bit and turned to him. "Do you really think I'm gorgeous?" She asked seductively. "More than gorgeous. " He replied sweetly. He leaned close to her then kissed her soft and pink lips.  
  
They don't know that someone's watching them, Icellia, She stares at them angrily, but more, Jealousy. She wants to crash Briseis down, crash her to bits then burn her. Her olive green eyes looks at her down to her feet.  
  
"I swear I'll get that woman! No one can have him. Even you! His only mine and mine will be!" She smiled evilly gritting her teeth loudly. She went inside the house and talked to a man. A very big and furious man.  
  
"Swinth!" She shouted at him angrily. "WHAT?!" He retorted, His silver eyes can scare anyone even Hades. "I have a favor to ask you!" She smiled evilly at his Brother. "Dear sister, I don't think I can help you that simple, of course I need something in exchange." He smirked deadly. "Of course my dear Brother, will I ever forget about you! Lets make a deal, I'll give you everything you want as long as you give ME what I want" "Really? What is it that you want?" Swinth asked coldly. "Get Briseis out of my way." Icellia spoke. "Briseis? Oh, I see! I heard about her. She's Achilles new slave, she's beautiful isn't she?" He asked lastly. "Yes, Truly beautiful. "She smiled deadly. "Deal! You know my taste sister! When will I start?" He asked cryptically. "Tomorrow, get her out of my way."  
  
"Good! Now I can taste a true beauty again." He said gravely, licking the edge of his dagger. She smiled then her stupid brother irritated her. " Stop doing that! You give me the creeps!" She said then punches his brother's back neck.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
A/N: "Oh My GOD! 50 reviews! THANKS GUYS!. That's all for today Okie! I know it's too short. What are they planning? BAD? I'll write more okie!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Addicted2Fanfics ;-p – Really? You liked my first story...how flattering =D..Yha..If only I can post that story again. I deleted it because my story got stuck up and it deleted mt chapters so...so cruel...well for you I will make another A LONG WAY TO LOVE after this story ends. PROMISE! Hey I miss your story, I'll drop later =D  
  
Drunken Vampire – I love your name, cheeechheeek! giggle thanks for your review =D ok I'll change. LOL, sorry for my grammar mistakes.  
  
Danger-natnat – you are here shout ahhh! I love yoru story really! Hahah thanks for your review.  
  
Donna Lynn – hello miao miao Thank you for understanding me. SARANGHAMNIDE (I love you in Korea)  
  
Countess Jackman – heheh Johnny Deep rulez! Sorry for my grammar I'll try my best and thanks for reading my story.  
  
Firien Inuyasha – yes yes I know...I really regret what I said to her...yha your right I owe her an apology...I WILL SAY SORRY, though. Thanks. (0o) 


	9. Sea of Love

The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go...  
  
Chapter Nine: Sea of Love  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
Achilles and Briseis are still watching The Sea as the embrace each other.  
  
"I never felt this safe before." She said gently while Achilles slowly brushes her hair behind her ear. "What do you mean?" He questioned softly then kissed her forehead. "No one ever made me feel this way, safe and warm "Briseis bend her head lower to reach his chest. "I will never allow anyone hurt you." He whispered.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
"So when can I taste her?" Swinth asked dangerously. "I told you start tomorrow! It's too dark. Besides Achilles is with her! You don't want to get kill do you." She spat. "That man is really strong isn't he?" He asked eagerly. "Yes, That's why I want him. Him alone can give me comfort and pleasure. "Her brother looked at him in disgust. "But he slept with a lot of women!" He spoke glumly. "I know! And you have no idea how much I love the idea sleeping with him. "Swinth winded his eyes then spoke. "I know, if you really want him then plan that you're pregnant" He spoke desperately. "Good idea brother. But if only I can get that woman out of my way for a while." She stated. "I have a very good idea sister." Icellia looks at him in confused. "What?" She asked. Swinth whispers her his mad idea, but still, it catches her attention. "You are really smart brother! Let's start that tomorrow morning!" Icellia said evilly.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
After a long while, Achilles and Briseis went inside their room. Briseis quickly changes into her nightgown dress. Achilles took off his breastplate then war toga. The both of them didn't shared one bed. Achilles sleeps at the couch and He let Briseis sleeps at his bed.  
  
Next Morning. Achilles woke up first, the first thing he did was look at Briseis's angelic face then gave her a kiss on her forehead. He silently walk outside not to wake her up.  
  
He was talking to Patroklos and laughing with his cousin. They didn't notice that someone was listening to them. It wasn't Icellia, Swinth or Briseis it was Gaea. One of Achilles's loyal servants.  
  
"Yes Patroklos, I really am." Achilles said smiling like a kid. "It's nice to see you smile cousin. "Patroklos said. "So did she said yes?" Achilles looked at his cousin with odd face. "Said yes? For what?" He asked. "That she loves you too." That word 'love' made him smile. "Yes, and...and I still can't forgive myself for...for killing her Grandfather." Achilles said regretfully. "Kill her who? Grandfather?" Patroklos asked eagerly. "Yes, even is she told me she loves me I still don't know if she already forgave me for what I did. "He looked down then his cousin spoke up. "I think she already did."  
  
"How do you know?" Achilles asked. "I don't know, I mean...she loves you right, so I think she forgave you even if you don't ask for her forgiveness" Patroklos said as he puts his hand on his cousin's shoulder.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
(Briseis)  
  
She opened her eyes and hears two person talking silently like they don't want to wake someone up.  
  
She stood up and wipes her eyes and saw a Huge and Muscular man like Achilles, stepping closer an closer at her and that made her mover backwards. She reached the headboard of the bed and bumped her head slightly.  
  
"Ah- so here is the woman of the great Achilles. How are you Milady, I am Swinth Agelle and this is my lovely sister, Icellia." The man said furiously, She can sense that this man is going to hurt her. His voice with lust and his silver eyes are staring at her sexual body part.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She asked. "Nothing really. I thought I told you not to flirt with my man!" Icellia said angrily. "I AM NOT FLIRTYING WITH HIM!" She answered loudly and angrily. Icellia is not in the mood this moment. She gave a hard and sharp slap at her right cheeks. "How dare you speak to me like that? Watch out girl! Because this moment no one can save you!" She said furiously pointing her finger at her. She turned to her brother then said. "Take good care of her brother!" She said smiling evilly then left the room.  
  
Swinth looked at her with lust in his eyes and said. "How beautiful you are when you're afraid." He said and made a bit giggle. "I'm not afraid of you!" She said furiously. "Then I'll make you be!" He leaned on top of her small body then starts to kiss her madly.  
  
"Let go of me your brute!" She shouted, she starts to sob and cry as she pushes him away. Swinth kisses her roughly. "STOP IT!" She shrilled on the top of her lungs.  
  
Outside of the room. Achilles heard Briseis screamed. It made Achilles worried. Patroklos and him went inside the room and saw briseis..Almost rapped and on top of her is Swinth, one of the finest warrior in Phthia.  
  
"YOU SACK OF WINE!" Achilles said angrily then gave him a nice and crispy punch at his left cheek near his mouth. Swinth wipes the blood away then get his sword.  
  
"How dare you do that to me!" Swinth retorted and carries his sword ready to kill. Achilles took his blade and ready to kill some flesh. He looks at him in anger and all he wants is to protect Briseis from harm. He was so stupid leaving her alone and leaving the door unlock.  
  
Patroklos helped Briseis sat down and wipes her tears. "Are you ok?" He asked. Briseis just nodded then she looks at Achilles, An angry and furious one.  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT!" He retorted angrily at Swinth. Before he left the room he gave an evil smile. He turned his face and saw Briseis crying a bit and smile in a lust way. Then he went outside. Achilles slammed the door then quickly went to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly. Hating himself for leaving her alone. " I'm fine..." She whispered. "I'll be outside if you need something. " Patroklos said silently then he left.  
  
"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." He said, gently brushing her hair behind her ear. "This is no ones fault..." He gritted his teeth then asked. "What happened before I came in?" he asked worriedly. "Nothing happened, when...when I woke up I saw him and..." She stopped; she doesn't want to know that Icellia was with Swinth. "And what my love?" He asked sweetly but still worried about her. She didn't responed; instead she just looked at his blue eyes then smiled lightly. "Never mind..."  
  
"Please, I want to know everything. Was he with someone else that moment?" Achilles wondered. "No...he was alone..." She answered 'why do I have to lie? I'm not protecting her, I hate Icellia...but why did I lie?' se wondered.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
A/N: "What's up and what's down? Hehehh! How's this? Thanks for your comments guys. Even though I'm not good in writing, my English sucks and my spellings are wrong. Actually I'm planning to have another story witch is ...Achilles and Briseis FanFiction again....as always =D.  
  
But that one will be released one week after this story ended. But no worries because this story will not end tomorrow or the day after tomorrow!  
  
(I'm spiddy man! No more) LOL!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Anaclaime – thanks, I love Johnny Depp, Elijah wood and Brad Pitt! They ROCK! Thanks for your review =D  
  
Donna Lynn – Thanks =P.  
  
Countess Jackman – Yha me too, I love many stars specially Brad and Eric. I love them so much. Thanks for your review.  
  
Addicted2Fanfics ;-p – Thanks you so much. Don't worry but I will really really post A LONG WAY TO LOVE soon! I'm fixing many words and grammar so hope you can wait. Thanks LOL!  
  
Danger-natnat – Yha, I hate to say this but I made that character ( Swinth ) for troubles and troubles to come! I made him because I want to put Leonardo DeCaprio in my story. Just think that that Swinth guy is Leonardo, how! How handsome he is right...  
  
Baphomet – thanks!  
  
Chilles- acid – heheh I'm a Korean but I don't know Sandar Park. =D 


	10. Don't Be Fooled!

The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go...  
  
Chapter Ten: Don't be fooled!  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
_Hey guys, before reading this may I have a quick question? Actually...I am trying to make A LONG WAY TO LOVE again, but then that story of mine was already deleted by my stupid computer (Accidentally) Which is I don't know if I can still continue. Ahmm...ok, if someone wants me to continue or post it again...which will have many changes. Just like...the plot and it will start...I guess in chapter 11, where I left it before I deleted it. So can any one help me? Can someone tell me if I should start it all over again? Here's chapter 10.... enjoy...and oh wait, did anyone remember what happened at the last chapter?  
_  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
After that moment, Achilles and Briseis decided to have some time together. And just forget what happened.  
  
"You really ok?" He asked still worried that what if he didn't heard her scream. "Achilles, I'm fine, I'm not a child anymore." Briseis said happy to know that Achilles is worried about her. "Why did you love me? I mean...you hated me before and...hurts me...and now..." He cuts her off by putting her finger on her lips. "Shhh, past is not important, all that matters now is that I love you and you love me." He said gently, He kissed her passionately and sweetly.  
  
"I love you..." He said sweetly and softly. "And I love you." She whispered. She leaned her head on her chest.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
"WHAT?! You! You mean you let her go?!" Icellia asked angrily, at this moment she wants to squeeze her brother's neck and break it. "LOOK! I won't have this bruise if you didn't ask me to help you! It's your crazy idea anyways!" Swinth retorted at her. "what?! You! THIS IS YOU FAULT! What if she already told him that I was with you! CRAZY! I WILL KILL YOU IF HE COME RUNNING TO ME AND HATES ME!" "Hate you? Hahah! Don't make me laugh sis! Who told you he likes you?! Crazy! Don't be fooled by your illusions!" He said sardonically. "It's not an illusion! I know he loved me and still loves me!" Icellia said her loud voice turns to silent one. "You think he loved you? He just played with you!"  
  
Icellia gritted her teeth angrily then retorted angrily at her brother. "HE DIDN'T PLAY WITH ME! YOU FOOL! HE LOVED ME AND I KNOW HE IS JUST PLAYING WITH THAT WOMAN!" She said angrily, very angry and very furious.  
  
"My dear sister, if he made love with you back then, just forget about it! He found her new captive or new woman...you know, just to warm his bed. Besides, you lost your baby, his child and that because of your carelessness! "  
  
"STOP IT! I know I lost my baby and I know it was my fault! But is it wrong to love brother?! TELL ME?!" She asked him crying. "Sis, look at me, you're a very beautiful woman. You don't need him. Lets just move on and go back to our country. "Swinth said hoping that her sister will agree, but he failed.  
  
"NO! I GET WHAT I WANT BROTHER! If I have to kill her just to be with me I will!" She shouted angrily then left.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
(Night) (Briseis and Achilles)  
  
"You're very beautiful." Achilles said softly putting his hand on her face and the other one on her waist, he pulled her close to him then kissed her lips then kiss her neck passionately. When Briseis felt his hand between her legs, She pushed his hands away then went near the window.  
  
Achilles regretted what he did, He tried to make love with her. He followed her then lip up her chin.  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do that..." He apologized. Briseis looks at him with anger then said. "Do you love me because of my body? Are you pretending that you love me just for me to give warmth to you bed?" She asked angrily.  
  
He rolled his eyes then touched her face, "No, please don't say that. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do that...please forgive me." He pleaded almost want to cry. Briseis smiled then laughed. "HAHAHAHAH! I'm just fooling around Achilles!" Briseis said smiling and laughing.  
  
Achilles was surprise. He rolled his eyes again then glared at her. He sat the bed then didn't spoke up. "Achilles.... are you angry at me?" Briseis asked softly biting her lips. She sat next to him then he touched his hands.  
  
"Are you playing games with me?" He asked sadly. "I was just joking, please don't be angry at me." She said silently, chin down and biting her lips. She didn't realize that Achilles is smiling and making fun of her.  
  
"Got you! Come one! Don't be sad...I promise I wont do that again." He said gently and lovingly. He kissed her lips then embraces her. "I will never play with your heart...never." He whispered softly.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
"I have to make a plan...something to get her away from him. If I have to fake being friendly I will, just to get her out of my way!" Icellia vowed planning of something bad.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
A/N: "BORING! I know...I know you're really really angry about my grammar and English and all but.... I asked my teacher in English to help me speak English and about my grammar. Well...Reviews please. =D and thanks to all who supported me and loved me as a _**virus**_...JUST JOKING heheheh....  
  
Trojans.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o= 


	11. Bittersweet

The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go…

Chapter Eleven: Bittersweet.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

**_Read first!:_**

**__**

**_Hey guys this will be my last update for two weeks because I have to go back to Korea and I have to check out my sick cousin. I head she is really sick and I 'll be going back after 2 weeks or less. I have 6 exams coming up after this month and I have to study study study as I can… Oh I just hate my life, anyways I hope you understand and chiao! I will update as soon as I can…promise. =)_**

**__**

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

DarkAngelFallen – wow, I can't believe I have your review….wow your such a great writer, adorable so much! I LOVE YOUR IGTBL Fan Fiction…heheheh thanks for your review. =D

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Next Day. Briseis went outside the room and saw Achilles staring at the Deep Blue sky.

"What are you doing?" Briseis asked softly standing beside him. He looked at her then kissed her at her forehead then placed his left hand on her waist. "Just looking at the sky, thanking Aphrodite for giving me, you. " He whispered gently. Briseis smiled inside her. "How much do you thank the gods then?" She asked playing around. "Hmm..Let's see…as big as a bug." He teased Briseis and eager to know how will she react. Briseis looked at him with small eyes and curling lips then she replied sardonically. "So you treat me as a bug then? " He twisted his lips then curled around her. "Come on, I'm just joking." He spoke smiling. Playing with Briseis's nose.

Briseis kissed his nose then down to his lips. " Will you give me away if you found someone new?" She asked after she kissed him. Achilles looked at him oddly then said. " I won't. I'll only let go of you if you want." He said firmly playing with her nose. "I will never leave you, even if you lost your memory or found someone new…I will never leave you…" She replied gently touching his face. Staring at his icy blue eyes. She brushed away his locks then kissed his nose.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

After dinner, Briseis asked Achilles if she could walk for a while. She went outside near the sea then saw Icellia walking towards her with a sad face. She was about to go back inside but Icellia stopped her.

"Please stop! I wont hurt you. " Icellia said holding Briseis's wrist. Briseis looked at her then gritted her teeth for a while." What do you want?" Briseis asked. "I want to talk to you…please, just for a while." Icellia said wanting her to agree. " Why? Are you not yet happy? You ordered your man to rape me! But good think Achilles came. " She retorted.

"Please, Ok, I…I did that on purpose but I didn't mean any harm…please, I don't want you to lost your baby as I did..Because of that monster! I swear to the gods I'll revenge my child!" Icellia said strongly but tears fell down her cheek. Briseis was surprise. "What…do you …mean?" She asked confused. " He is the one who killed my child, our child, Briseis you should leave him now before he hurts you and leave you like a whore just like he did to me…please believe me Briseis, after he left for war…he pushed me and that made me lost my child…. and when he came back he was with someone…"

"I don't believe you…please stop this now…" Briseis said then she started walking. "Just don't tell me I didn't warned you!" Icellia shouted while Briseis walks away.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

She reached their room, when she opened it she saw Achilles sitting at a chair. He looks bored and waiting for her. She silently closed the door but he heard her came in.

"You enjoyed your walk?" He asked gently walking towards her smiling. Briseis was frozen. Icellia's words still reminds her to be aware of him. "Are you ok?" Achilles asked gently touching her face softly. He kisses her lips but she didn't replied back. He looked at her worriedly then asked. " Something bothering you?" Achilles asked. Briseis nodded no then sat at the bed. " I'm tired…I'll rest now…" She whispered then went to bed. Achilles knew that somethings bothering her since she came back from her walk.

He sat next to her at the bed and brushes her hair softly. Briseis felt his hand and moved her head, giving him a sign to stop. She doesn't want to hurt him. She knows that Icellia might be faking all to break them up. Achilles gritted his teeth then went to sleep. Briseis knew that Achilles is angry for what she did. When she looked at him by turning around to him slowly, She saw him looking at the ceiling.

"Achilles…." She whispered. Achilles looked at her quickly. He gave her a plain smile but his looks made her uneasy and uncomfortable. "Please don't look at me like that…please…I don't want to believe her…but I don't know what to believe…" She thought. Achilles closed his eyes then turned around not facing her.

Briseis raised her hand but quickly threw it down. She wanted to touch him, hug him and kiss him but she couldn't. She closed her eyes and keeps remembering what Icellia told her.

"He killed my own baby, his own blood…. he killed my child…" She closed her eyes tightly then gritted her teeth. She continued to turn her head right to left. It looks like she's having a nightmare.

She suddenly woke up, catching her breath and sweating. She looked at Achilles and his already asleep. She wiped the sweat from her face. She stood up and looked at the window. She looked at the sky and started counting stars.

"1,2,3,4,5,6….29,30,31,32,33….67,68,69,70….99…" She stooped when she heard someone spoke. "100…" She turned around then saw Achilles standing.

"Your still awake…" Briseis said surprisingly. "Yes, I head you counting so…I thought I can give you a hand…" Achilles replied. " And you? Why are you still awake?" He asked looking at her chocolate brown eyes.

"I was…. I can't sleep…so…I…" She felt his hands on her cheek. "Are you angry at me?" He asked plainly and sadly. "I'm not…why?" She asked not looking at his eyes. "Look at me, please…I know you and I know if somethings wrong…please tell me…" Achilles pleaded gently smelling her locks. " Nothings wrong with me…I'm just…I'm just tired ok…" Briseis excused then walked away. Achilles followed her, as she sat at the couch, Achilles sat at the bed near her then spoke. " You change your mind loving me?" Achilles asked suddenly. Briseis looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't answered.

" I understand…things run fast isn't it?" He said then stood up and head at the door. He unlocked the door and said before leaving. "If you don't love me anymore, just tell me…I don't want to wait for nothing." That's the last word he said then he was gone.

She looked at the door and covered her mouth to avoid making any sound. She cried deeply after he had left.

"What is wrong with me? Why would I believe her…I know she's trying to make my life miserable…. I know I love him and I know she was just lying to me so I will leave him…but that won't happen…I swear…please… please give me a sigh that what she said is not true…please… " She asked the gods to help her, slowly, closing her eyes, she fell asleep.

(Achilles)

He was walking outside angrily, He bumped someone but didn't apologize, and instead He shouted at the person.

" GET LOST!" He shouted angrily not noticing who the person is. It was…Aphrodite.

"My my, is that how your parents raised you?" The God of Love said in a delicate voice.

"Aphrodite…? " He asked shocked. He widens his eyes, dropping his mouth down.

"Yes, so you're still awake." She said contently.

"Are you really supposed to be inside my house?" He asked desperate.

"My, Achilles, is that the way you treats us lady?" She asked smiling happily. Achilles didn't answered. He looks at her oddly gritting his teeth for a second.

"Well, I was stiff bored up their so…I Decided to visit you. Is their something wrong?" She asked. Achilles Is just looking at the ground saying nothing.

"I guess there is. You wouldn't mind telling me right?" She said looking at his pale blue eyes.

"Gods have no permission to ask us mortals about our private problems!" He said angrily and that made Aphrodite angry.

"You talk to the Gods in a bad way, that's why they made you mortal!" She retorted back making him furious.

" I don't care what you say woman! Just feel free to tour around my gorgeous home." He said sardonically and solemnly to her. Then he turned around and left her.

"I know the time will come that you'll be asking for my help, young man. " Aphrodite said silently.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"WHAT! What is she doing there? Oh that woman! I just hate her! Who allowed her to go there?" Athena said angrily. Zeus just laughs at him silently. Watching the god of war.

"This is one of her plans, lets not bug her ok. "Zeus said calmly smiling.

"AHHH! I had enough! I don't know why I'm helping Thetis. Her cruel, obnoxious, no mercy son." Athena said angrily.

"Ehemmm!" Thetis, at his back coughs a bit to catch his attention.

"Ahmm…Thetis…Milady…eh…"

"Are you saying something about my son?" She asked sardonically. He nodded no and excuse himself. (As you can see, he is really afraid of Thetis, The god of silvery foot)

"Ahmm…I'm just going outside for some air ok…. heheh.." He said then he disappeared.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

A/N: " Aye, too long and a bit boring…ding dong! Gadda work for the next chapter! R&R please =D.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=


	12. Fooled!

The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go...  
  
Chapter Twelve: Fooled!  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
Next Morning, Briseis woke up and realize that she's all alone inside the room. She also believed she heard footstep outside. She was slightly startled. The footstep stopped but that made her heart beat faster and faster every second. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. She's thinking if she should open it or not. She quickly stood up and hurriedly opened the door not wanting to see Swinth.  
  
As she opened it, She was relieved when she saw Gaea, one of Achilles servant.  
  
"Good morning Milady, It is not my attention to disturb your sleep. But I came here to ask if you have sometime for me to show you something that might give you interest." He asked bowing. "Sure...can you wait for a second? I'll just change. "He bowed. Briseis closed the door and quickly got dress.  
  
The both of them are walking. Following Gaea. She asked where will they go but he didn't replied. They reached the place; it's a small room for a servant just like her. She widens her eyes then asked.  
  
"Is this the place, Gaea?" She asked a bit curious. "Yes Milady." He nodded the opened the door silently. Briseis covered her mouth when she saw two naked bodies in bed. Like they're done with making love. Tears started to fall down to her cheeks as she wiped them quickly. "What is this? Why are you showing this to me Gaea?" She asked crying and catching her breath.  
  
"I'm Sorry Milady. I thought you were looking for him so...i..." She didn't let him finish. She run away covering her mouth to avoid making noise. When she left, Gaea smiled evilly then closed the door silently not to wake them up.  
  
(Achilles)  
  
Achilels woke up and found himself sleeping with someone. He closed his eyes and touched his head. He shook and opened his eyes. He saw a woman, naked woman. He jumped surprisingly when he realizes that the woman isn't Briseis. He stood up covering his naked body with green linen.  
  
"Where are you going?" The whore asked in her sleepy voice. "What happened last night?" He asked worrying that they might have sex. "Oh, last night? It was fabulous! "She answered lustily. "Shit!" He said angrily, He got dress then went outside the room angrily.  
  
"What was I doing? Did I really have sex with her? God! Briseis will kill me!" He said in his mind while walking. He saw Patroklos talking with someone.  
  
"Where is she then?" Patroklos asked the servant. "I don't know Milord, I saw her running away from here and I saw her shedding tears. "The woman replied worriedly.  
  
"Did you ask someone to follow her?" The woman nodded yes. "Good, I want you to ask that person where she went and tell me as soon as possible." He said to her then she left. Achilles came and asked him if he saw Briseis.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked angrily. Achilles looked at his cousin surprised. "Huh?" He asked his cousin who is now angry. "She just left this morning! I don't even know why and where the hell is she going." Achilles widens his eyes then asked. "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT?"  
  
"Look! I don't know why she left ok; all I know is that she's heading to the port. "  
  
"WHAT! GOD! Do me a favor and please tell the men not to allow her to go away, please...." Patroklos glared at him then nodded yes. "Thanks, I owe you one. "He replied then left.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
(Briseis)  
  
She's not walking, running instead. She saw a tall and muscular guy. The man is fixing something inside the boat.  
  
"Excuse me...ahmm...can I know when will the boat leave?" She asked plainly catching her breath. The man looked at her then said. "Ei, this boat will be leaving after lunch. Do you need a ride?" The old man asked.  
  
"How much?" She asked. "Where do you want me to take you?" The old man asked fixing the robes. "I want to go to Butrea. "Briseis said holding her wrist.  
  
"Butrea? You'll need 10 gold for that!" He said letting go of the robe. "When can I leave then?" She asked looking around hoping Achiiles wont find here...not now...not ever.  
  
"Lets see, I need few more minutes for fixing this. Can you wait a while?" He said looking at her then at the sky.  
  
"Sure, I'll just come back later." She turned around to walk but when she saw Patroklos with some servants, she turned around. "Can you hide me for a while?" The man looked at him oddly then asked why. "Why?"  
  
"Please...." She pleaded. "Come with me." The old man said as she follows her.  
  
"Here, you can hide here for a while. I'll come here later if the boat is ready. "  
  
"Thanks you sir. "She said thankfully. The old man left.  
  
(Port)  
  
"Excuse me sir, have you seen...a woman about this tall?" Patroklos asked the old man.  
  
"Hmm...does she have chestnut hair and dark chocolate eyes?" he asked, Patroklos nodded yes. "No...I haven't "The old man answered. Patroklos looked at him then asked. "Then how do you know about her hair and eye color?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ahmmm.... well...heheh...I'm not good at lying you know.... ok, the girl's inside. Come with me." The old man said laughing.  
  
=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
A/N: "As always...reviews please =D and I have to know... I mean I really need to know if you want me to continue the ALWTL starting in chapter one or where I left it because I already started it and I post where I left it so.... Kind a difficult if you ask me...REVIEWS!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Cutefangss – wow, thanks I love your name! Heheh well about your request... well I'll think about that because I'm writing my other story again. And.. we'll I'll try to make that =)  
  
Addicted2Fanfics ;-p – Thank you so much! I LOVE YOU! Well ALWTL will be up soon.  
  
Baphomet – heheh I'm back!  
  
Nora17 – yes, Its kinda mix up, sorry thanks for your reviews.  
  
DarkAngelFallen – welcome and thanks for the reviews.  
  
Danger-natnat – ok, no promblemo!  
  
FanFiction Police – thank you for your review even though I didn't like the last sentence.  
  
Chilled-acid – heheh I'm here in US so I have to sturdy ENGLISH. Thanks. CaDedra- really? You're planning to make a Story that's great! I'll read that!  
  
BPRB- thanks for your reviews. 


	13. Accident!

The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go…

Chapter Thirteen: Accident!

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

**Read this first!:**

**_First of all I am very happy to know that many are reading my story even if I have really really bad English and grammar but I am really trying my best. =D_**

****

**_Second, I just want to tell you that this will end soon… This is only up to chapter 20 and after this ALWTL will be out after this._**

****

**_Third, I'll start ALWTL after Briseis left Phtia because she saw Arcanna and Achilles together. (Mistake or should I say TRAP)_**

****

**_And Last, I want to ask if you guys want me to make a BRAD PITT AND ROSE BYRNE FANFICTION? If you want please tell me. And by the way, if I make one Its not about Troy. Like their normal lives… heheh chiao! Thanks guys love ya!_**

****

=o=o=o=o=o=o=**__**

"Hmm…does she have chestnut hair and dark chocolate eyes?" he asked, Patroklos nodded yes. "No…I haven't " The old man answered. Patroklos looked at him then asked. "Then how do you know about her hair and eye color?" He asked suspiciously.

"Ahmmm…. well…heheh…I'm not good at lying you know…. ok, the girl's inside. Come with me." The old man said laughing.

(Briseis)

The Old Man opened the door and Patroklos saw her hiding near the chair. Briseis saw Him and she stood up.

"But…I thought you won't tell where I am…" Briseis said mockingly. The old man looked at her then said. " I could never lie young lady…" The old man said silently holding his hat.

"Briseis, you have to go back… My cousin is worried about you." Patroklos said handing his hand but she slapped it away.

"HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME! HE IS A BRUTE AND A MOSTER! I HATE HIM AND I HATE EVERYONE WHO CARES FOR HIM!" Briseis shrilled angrily then walked away, Patroklos and the old man followed her out.

"Please, you have to go back. My cousin will be angry at me if you don't…" He pleaded as he grabs her arms. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I hate you I hat all of you! Do you even know why I ran away?" Briseis asked wiping her tears. " I saw him, I saw him with another woman! So Icellia was right…. She was right all along that your cousin, Achilles is no other than a womanizer!" Briseis retorted angrily looking at his eyes.

"My cousin loves you and I know that he is sincere! "

"No his not! If he truly loves me how come he is not here? Where is he anyways? Ah, I know…He's still with his slut right? You know what… I don't care about this SHIT! Just leave me alone ok!" Briseis walked away, then she started running away. Patroklos didn't have the chance to follow here because it started raining. He went back to the house.

(Achilles)

"Where is she? Did you found her?" Achilles asked desperately. He didn't replied, he looked down then looked back to him. He nodded no and that made Achilles angry.

"I found her but she ran away… I don't understand you cousin, I thought you love her then let go of her… did you really loved her in the first place?" Patroklos asked. Achilles gritted his teeth then replied angrily.

"Do you think if I don't love her, will I worry like this? Will I still look for her?" He retorted, his pale blue eyes looked at his olive green once. Achilles turned around not to face his cousin. He started walking. (To look for Briseis)

(Gods)

"Look! He is angry! DO you still think all of this will work? GOD!" Athena said impatiently. Aphrodite looked at him raising her eyebrow.

"If you don't want to trust me don't don't! All I want to prove is that I AM THE GOD OF LOVE and I can make people happy by loving and not by KILLING!" She retorted with her big brown eyes.

"Look woman! If you think people cant be happy being a killer or a warrior then your wrong! Look at Achilles, first he was a killer, a warrior and he was happy with his life. Unlike now that he met this slave girl…do you think his happy? " He said plainly raising his hands like crazy.

"Crazy old man! You think he's not happy now? Look at him… maybe he is not happy…but that wont last forever! NOW IF YOU THINK I CANT HELP THOSE TWO THEN YOU BETTER GET YOUR BIG FAT ASS OUT OF YOUR SMELLY CHAIR! OLD FREEK!" The God of Love said angrily and sardonically, Athena glared at her then said.

"I cant I be the son of thunder instead of war?" He questioned the gods. " That's taken!" Zeus said. " How about God of Wind?" The god of wind looked at him then said. " TAKEN!"

"How about God of Sun?" Apollo looked at him then replied taken.

"THEN LET ME BE GOD OF DARKNESS!" He thought no one will reply but he was wrong. "TAKEN!" Hades said touching his hair. " H-A-D-E-S…" The Gods were shock seeing him in heaven.

"Yes yes yes, Hades is here…and I heard you Gods are having some troubles with those tow lovers…can I help?" Hades asked smiling evilly. His eyebrows are raised and his teeth gritting and making sounds.

"NO!" The Gods said not wanting him to help. " FINE! If you don't want me to help, FINE! I have a better idea sharing you this but…ehhh! What the heck! Gatta go!" Hades said starting to walk but Thetis stopped him.

"What plan?" The god of Silvery foot asked. Hades smiled then turns around facing her.

"Well, I … I thought that it will be great if…one of them can visit my world…." He said smiling evilly. The Gods looked at him then they said no.

"Thetis, don't believe in him! He just wants soul!" The God of Wind said.

"Ahah! Wrong answer balloon head! As I said, I just want to help…"

"What's your plan?" Thetis asked.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

(Briseis)

It's raining very hard and the flood almost reaches her waist. She found a small and vacant house; she didn't think twice to spend the night inside. She entered the small and ratty house.

She opened the door and quickly closed it. She sat at a wooden stool then curled her arms around her small body.

"What am I doing? I should leave this place now…I have to go back to my country…but I don't have any gold…maybe I can sell something from this house…" She stood up and looked around. She can only see some barrels and an old cabinet.

She opened the cabinet hoping she'll find something variable and something she can sell, but she failed. She jumped after couples of rats and spiders jumped on her chest. She suddenly or accidentally bumped the barrels that are placed on a high and wooden table.

She turned around and realized that the barrels are shaking and about to fall down.

A/N: " is this ok? Something wrong…sorry guys I have many problems this morning and I just lost my money, GOD! ITS $800! Ahhhh!!!! Can anyone send me reviews? =D

I know many wrong grammars…sorry (o0)

Trojans

**_By the way I would like to thank:_**

****

**_Donna Lynn – Thank you so much. I know, I don't like Homer s " Iliad" too, I just want to put them heheh._**

****

**_Danger-natnat – Thanks, thanks. Welcome. Heheh._**

****

**_Cute Fangss – Thank you so much. Ok, I'll try to make Brad Pitt and Rose Byrne._**

****


	14. Hades Plan number One

The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go…

Chapter Fourteen: Hades Plan number One

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

She opened the cabinet hoping she'll find something variable and something she can sell, but she failed. She jumped after couples of rats and spiders jumped on her chest. She suddenly or accidentally bumped the barrels that are placed on a high and wooden table.

She turned around and realized that the barrels are shaking and about to fall down.

She wanted to move her body but she was frozen. Everything happened so fast, The Barrels are shaking and it fell down. 6 barrels fell down her body and that made her unconscious.

(Hades in Heaven: STRIKE NUMBER ONE!)

(GODS)

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU OLD CROOK!" Aphrodite shouted at Hades angrily.

"Just you wait and see lover girl!" Hades said sardonically, teasing her. She raised her eyebrow then turned around.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Thetis asked worried about Briseis.

"100 percent my lady, I know some of you I mean…all of you don't trust me…but hey, just want to prove that I am a better man than my Brother, Pargas!" Hades said.

"Ok, I trust you…but please don't hurt her too much."

"Okie dokie!"

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Patroklos followed his cousin as he run searching for Briseis.

"Cousin, can you stop walking for a while?" Patroklos said following Achilles around.

"How can I stop? I don't even know if she's alright or not, who's she with or what is she doing…I just want to know ok…" Achilles said then he stopped.

"Do me a favor ok. Tell my Myrmidons to help me search for her ok. Please. "

"Yes cousin… " He answered then quickly run back home, He still searches every place. But still no trace of her.

After long search, one of his comrades came running and saying something about a woman. Achilles didn't think twice. They quickly went to that place and saw Briseis lying at the floor….. Lifeless…

"Briseis?Briseis?! " He screamed shacking her body so she'll wake up, but he didn't succeed. "briseis….please, wake up… please…" He pleaded in front of her lifeless body. His Myrmidons looks at him sadly. Eudorus move towards him then whispered.

"Milord… she's gone…she left us. " He whispered. Achilles turned his head then looked at his friend emotionless, lifeless and gave a grave look. Suddenly tears fell down his face, He didn't wiped it away. He turned to her again.

_"How can I be so stupid… why did I let you go, GOD!"** He asked himself angry for what he did. **_He held her close to him then carried her small and light body. He stood up carrying her then went outside of the small and ratty house.

His Myrmidons follows him as he walks slowly. He walked slowly and sadly as he reached his house and quickly went inside his room with her.

He laid her down on the bed slowly then kneeled down. He held her hand then kissed it lovingly and gently.

"Please don't leave me alone… please, I can never continue my life without you… please wake up. Please…" He whispered sadly and softly hoping that she will wake up.

He felt his eyelids getting heavy and heavier every moment he moves. He closed his eyes for a while and started to sleep. He fell asleep with her.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

(Underworld)

Hades and his servants are waiting for her soul. Briseis reached the entrance and saw Hades and 3 old women waiting for her.

"Come my child, don't be afraid. " The old woman said softly giving a hand. Briseis looked at her then reached her.

" What do you want from me? Where am I? " Briseis asked looking around.

"Welcome to my world. I am Hades and I am the god of Darkness. " Hades introduced proudly as he raises his both hand signaling her to come closer. Briseis moved near to him then said.

" What do you want from me? Am I dead?" She asked scared. Hades smiled then nodded yes. The three old ladies are looking at her and smiling.

" Yes, and you left the man you love. Look. " He said then showed her Achilles using the well of death.

Briseis covered her mouth the released a bucket of tears.

"Please don't tell me this is true… Why did you kill me?" She asked questioning Hades.

"Ah, you think I killed you? Well, I did but I'm just proving something… Besides it wasn't my fault. It's actually yours. You saw him WITH another woman and you thought he made love with her…crazy isn't it? But that's life. " Hades said arrogantly then he turned away from her then started walking closer and closer at the well.

" Listen, I met your father long time ago and he told me to tell you he loves you so much." Hades said softly then turned back at her.

"Your father is a Goodman." Hades continued. " I want to give your life back…but… sorry I cannot." Hades stated.

"Why?"

"Because… you have to forgive him but before you can forgive someone… learn to forgive yourself first. " He stated again.

"What do you mean? I don't understand… " She asked confused.

"You have to find out yourself." He faced one of his servants then said. " Bring her to her place. " Then he vanished.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

(GODS)

"Hades! You killed her!" Thetis said angrily but calm. Hades turned to her then replied like a kid.

"Correction! I didn't kill her! The barrels killed her! Besides this is one of my plans!" He replied curling his lips.

"If I will be the one who will choose, I'll do the same too. I mean… If she die Achilles will change… I mean. I don't know." Athena said. Aphrodite looked at her then broke up.

"I think he's right, Thetis this is how the plan goes right? But I wonder… what will happen to Achilles?"

"Just wait ladies. I know what I am doing… just you wait…" He whimpered smiling.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

**A/N: _" Ahhh! I don't know what to right next! BUT PROMISE NOT TO KILL HER…well, maybe.. Smiling evilly hehehe just you wait and see. Well I need more reviews =D._**

**_AHHH 139 reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS and thanks for the great reviewers. 6 more chapters left and it's the END!._**

**__**

**_Thanks to:_**

**__**

**_Addicted2Fanfics ;-p – Yha… imagine $800. Where the hell can I find it? AHHHH! I'm dead! That's my allowance for 2 weeks! AHHHH! Thank you so much. I love your stories you know. I'll drop by later._**

**__**

**_Anaclaime – Heheh you love Aragon too? Wow me too. =D heheh thanks for your reviews._**

**__**

**_DarkangelFallen – Thank. So sad… But I'll try to post that here… hope it wont be deleted giggle. By the way, where's your LOSING GRIP?_**

**__**

**_Donna Lynn- Yes, I know. I don't really like or hate "GODS". I don't think they had anything to do with the story so… heheeh thanks._**

**__**

**_HentaiPusher- Wow! Your name is in Japanese… can't say it… it's a bit HARSH! Thanks for your reviews._**

**__**

**_Halzinen – Thank you so much. I am happy to know that you like my story. =D_**

**__**

**_Nora17 – I know, I'm sorry for that. I'll change it! I know but I don't know who to make THE BAD PERSON. Heheh thanks._**

**__**

**__****_Trojans_**


	15. Hades Plan number Two

_The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go…_

**Chapter Fifteen:** _Hades Plan number Two_

**_=o=o=o=o=o=o=_**

**After Briseis was sent inside her room. The three old ladies left her alone. **

_"What should I do now? I'm dead… I wonder how's Achilles. " **She thought curling herself at the floor. She closed her eyes then imagines his face. His sea blue eyes that matches his golden locks. She felt cold drops of water fell down her cheeks then quickly wiped them away. **_

****

_" How can I trust other people if I don't even know who to trust myself…"_** _She remembers the word that her father, Peleus said before he died. When She was young, His father used to tell her that it's better to love a monster than to love a stone. Because even a monster, a beast has a heart but a stone will never have._**

****

**Suddenly, Someone opened_ the door then revealed a young girl with Golden long hair and a pair of blue eyes. A very pretty young lady. The girl walked towards her then whispered something. _**

****

"Their coming… _" _**The girl whispered softly and cryptically. Her chocolate brown eyes met hers. And then she vanished, her body turned to dust and the wind blew it all away. **

**She breath heavily and felt scared. She's all alone but what confused her the most is what the little girl had said. "**Their coming…"

_"What does that mean? Who's coming? And for who?" **She questioned herself covering her both ears by her hands not wanting to hear the girl's voice.**_

****

****

**_=o=o=o=o=o=o=_**

**__**

**(Achilles)**

**He's still sleeping next to Briseis's lifeless body. He's dreaming of her…her alone with him in a very beautiful place with lots of flowers, tree's and… childrens.."**

_"Where am I? What am I doing here? Am I dreaming? No! I have to go back, I have to see Briseis's face… I have to wake her up!" **he said to himself looking around, Suddenly a familiar voice catches his attention.**_

****

"Yes baby, mommy will play with you. " **The woman said softly at her child. Achilles turned around and saw her, Briseis talking with a pretty young lady with long and soft chestnut brown like Briseis and has a pair of chocolate brown eyes. He quickly run to her and called her name. But she didn't answered. It seems that no one can here him.**

**Minute later, a tall and brown man appeared carrying a three year old child. A boy smiling on top of his father. The wind blows away his bronze hair. And his eyes are close not showing his indigo pair of eyes.**

**Achilles looked at them, the tall man slowly sat beside the ladies then kissed Briseis's lips softly and gently. While the two children playing tag, Briseis gently brushed the man's soft and brown hair behind his ear.**

_"What is this?! Is that her husband? Her family? Why am I seeing this? What does this mean?" **He covered his ears and closed his eyes not wanting to here her sweet laughs and see her beautiful smile. **"Why am I seeing this? Does this mean that we will not be together? That no matter what I do I can't have her?!" **He questioned himself angry with the person who showed him this dream.**_

****

****

**Suddenly he felt dizzy and he feels at the ground. When he opened his eyes again he's back to his room with Briseis. He quickly stood up and hugged her, He knew from the moment he saw her, he loved her that time. Her angelic face and her strong appearance had changed him… a lot. **

_"Please don't leave me please…please…" **He closed his eyes deeply. He knew then night he saw her at the floor lifeless, he knew the gods toke her away from him. **_

****

****

**Few hours later, he heard a loud cuff at the door. Eudorus came inside then said that they need to get her body but Achilles disagreed. He told his Myrmidons that he wants to stay with her for a few more hours. Eudorus understand how his friend feels so he left the room.**

**When His friend left the room, someone appeared at his back then he was surprise seeing the God of love, Aphrodite. God of war Athena and the God of Darkness, Hades. He stood up and asked them.**

"What do you want?!" **He asked dolefully. Aphrodite spoke first then Athena followed.**

"We came here to visit her. " **Aphrodite manages to say. **" Are you alright my child?" **Athena asked gently. Achilles gave a deadly glare at them then spoke up angrily. **

**  
**" You just came down here to ask me if I am ok?! WELL LET ME ANSWER YOU, NO I'M NOT!" **He retorted, the gods were surprise then he looked at Hades then spoke.**

"What did she do to deserve this? TELL ME!" **He questioned him angrily. Raging from anger. **"Look, we didn't came down here to laugh at you or anything… Look. We came down here… I mean the two of them came down here and me came up here because we want to make a deal with you.

**Achilles looked at him then asked. **"What?!"

"Well, I know you already saw the dream right?" **He asked then continued. **"Actually, the two little kids you saw are Briseis's future childrens and the man… well… He will be her husband if you agree with this contract and I know you will. " ** Achille eyes him then asked. **

"What do you mean?" **He asked **" She will have the second chance to live her life again… but! But you have to let her go. " **Hades said smiling plainly. Achilles looked at the three of them confused. **"What do you mean let her go?"

"Achilles, if she will rise from the dead you have to let her go, as in SET HER FREE!" **He explained. **"But…" ****

"Ah-ah! If you say no, she will never live again." **Hades replied quickly. **" What if I say yes, will she still remember me?" **He questioned. **" Well, the truth is… NO! Listen kid, I came all the way up here to tell you about this stuff. If you say yes she will gain her soul again and you shall leave her, and after a few months or years she will be married to a man… the man you saw at your dreams. And she will be happy with her family." **He explained. **

"So she will forget about me… everything… " **He murmured. **" So what will it be? Yes or a no?" ** Hades asked as the two goddess looks at him emotionless. **

"If I say yes, will I be able to see her again?" **He asked once again. **"Yes, but let me remind you first that she will never love you again, for her heart belongs to a new man. And that is not you. " ** Hades replied smiling childishly. **

" I want her to be happy…." **Achilles whispered.**

**_=o=o=o=o=o=o=_**

**__**

**_A/N: " I know I know…waiting for the next chapter. I don't know how I thought about this idea and I will be happy to know that you like it. =D R&R. oh wait. I just want to remind you guys that I can only updates this days and times._**

**__**

**_Tuesday- Every 1:00 up to 8:30pm_**

**_Thursday- Every 1:00 up to 8:30 pm_**

**_Saturday- Every 2:00 up to 5:00 pm _**

**_Sunday- 6:00 pm up to 8:30 pm_**

**__**

**_So hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to leave your reviews ok._**

**__**

**_Trojans_**

**__**

**_To:_**

**__**

**_Trojanprincess3 - okie._**

**__**

**_HentaiPusher – Cool! I love your name! Hey thanks for your reviews._**

**__**

**_Halzinen – Heheh, don't worry about my money. My dad gave me another $800 so don't worry. =D_**

**__**

**_Chilled-acid – Ok, don't worry. I'm planning to make the first Chapter!_**

**__**

**_CaDedra – Don't worry! And I love your story girl! I'll drop by later!_**

**__**

**_Donna Lynn – thanks. Saranghamnida._**

**__**

**__**


	16. Love will find a way

_The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go…_

**Chapter Sixteen: **_Love will find a way._

**_=o=o=o=o=o=o=_**

ahhh! Sorry for the long wait. AHHH! I got GROUNDED! So here I am again. Hope you enjoy. =D

**_=o=o=o=o=o=o=_**

"If I say yes, will I be able to see her again?" **He asked once again. **"Yes, but let me remind you first that she will never love you again, for her heart belongs to a new man. And that is not you. " **Hades replied smiling childishly. **

" I want her to be happy…." **Achilles whispered. **" I want her to be happy even if she will never love me again, even if we will never be together again… just give her life back… " **Achilles said sadly. **"So what's wrong answer?" **Hades asked.**

"Yes… " **Achilles replied. **" What is that? I can't hear you…" **Hades teased making him answer louder. **"YES! My answer is YES!" **He answered loudly. Aphrodite and Athena didn't make any reaction. They smiled afterwards for they know that Achilles will do everything to get her heart back.**

" Perfect answer! Now don't forget about our deal! I have to take her now. See ya!" **Hades said happily then he vanished like a dust it with the ladies.**

**Achilles looked at his bed and did not saw Briseis. He sat down then closed her eyes preventing not to cry but he failed. He streamed tears, warm and sad tears.**

_" They took her away…away from me forever… did I made the right decision… " **He asked himself still thinking about her. **_

****

**(Briseis)**

**She's sitting or let's just say curling herself again. She heard the movement of the door and saw 4 shadows heading her direction.**

**She was stunned when she saw herself carried by Hades. She quickly stood up lifeless. **

" What-" **She said softly but Hades cuts off. **"This is you. We came here to ell you that you can have your life back. " **He said firmly, She looked at him with disbelief. **" But how? And why?" **She asked then continued. **"Did Achilles gave his life just for me?" **She asked. Hades looked at her then nodded no. **

"He didn't, come, touch your own body and you will feel life. " **He said softly. Briseis turned her head left to right then said. **" I need to know why? Why are you giving my life back?" **She asked as her voice shook. **

" You will find it out yourself… but not now my child. Come. " **He said tenderly then She reached her own body then everything turned to black.**

**She opened her eyes then touched her head. She looked around and found herself inside a clean and medium room. Someone opened the door and a teenager girl entered her room.**

"Calamae!" **Talisha said running towards her then jumped on her bed.** " Talisha, what are you doing here? It's too early. " **Calamae _(Briseis's name)_ said brushing her soft curly hair. **

"You don't want me to be here?" **Talisha asked sadly but only to make her friend guilty for asking. **"Oh come on, I didn't mean to ask you.."

"haahah! Got you!" **Talisha laughed childishly, her hands on her stomach stopping herself to giggle. **" I KNEW IT! What do you want anyways?" **She asked a bit angry but then smiled. **"Gryphon's here! He's waiting outside… " **She said then continued. **"With red roses!" **She whispered and that made Calamae smile then giggle. **"He's so sweet… That's why I love you brother so much."

"Love? sweet? No he isn't, that's called CORNY!" **Talisha said gritting her teeth.**

"You wont understand it because you're still young." **She replied ruining Talisha's hair.**

"I'm not young anymore! I'm already 19!" **She corrected curling her lips. **

"Ok ok, I'm right and you're wrong!" **Calamae said teasing her then she stood up.**

"yha- what?! But… hey! You got me there!" **Talisha said a bit annoyed. **"I'll go outside now! See ya later!" **She said then left.**

**_=o=o=o=o=o=o=_**

**__**

**(Achilles)**

**He's sitting at a wooden chair and lost in thoughts. His mind spinning around and thinking about Briseis.**

_"What is she doing right now? Is she alright? Who is she with? Does she still remember me..?" **He thought. Then he just remembered that She lost her memory… her memories with him.. Their love… and all about him…**_

_"Find her… get her back.." **Someone whispered, he looked around and so no one. He closed his eyes then said to himself that he should find her. No matter what happen.**_

_" I should find her… I don't care if I'll take 2 years or more but all that matter is that I love her…" **He hardened his fist then stood up then left the room.**_

"Go my child, find her…" **Thetis showed up when he left. She smiled seeing Her only son, Achilles learned to love…Briseis who taught him how to love and the true meaning of life.**

_**=o=o=o=o=o=o=**_

" Patroklos, you have to help me. " **He said. Patroklos looked at his cousin. **"Help you? Sure, what's that?" **Patroklos asked. **"Help me find her… help me find Briseis. " **Achilles said eagerly. His cousin looked at him confused then said. **

"Cousin… it's already been 3 years and you still can't stop thinking of her?" **He questioned his cousin. **" I know…but 3 years is like 30 years to me… " **He stated. Pat looked at him then smiled. **"I will, but we have one problem… "

"What?" **He asked with wide eyes. **"We don't know where to find her… and.. She doesn't remember you right." **Pat stated.**

"I don't care as long as my heart's still with her. " **Achilles said firmly. **" Than what are you waiting for? Lets go!" **Eudorus appeared at their back smiling and ready to help them anytime. **

"Eudorus…" **Achilles whispered. **"Come one! No time to lose! Let's go! Our comrades will help us!" **He said smiling.**

**(Briseis)**

**She went outside her small house and saw Gryphon's waiting for her holding red roses.**

"Hey" **She whispered. He turned around and faced her. **"Hey, am… for you." '**He said gently then handed her the roses. **"Wow, you really know my taste… " **Calamae thanked him then he kissed her. **

"I have something important to tell you…" **Gryphon said smiling but a but worried. **"What is that?" **She asked biting her lips. Suddenly he took something out of his packet then held her hand, gently puts a ring on her finger.**

**He kneeled down like a gentleman then said. **" Will you marry me?" **He asked gently and lovingly. **

_**=o=o=o=o=o=o=**_

_**A/N: " Ok, ok… here I go again and asking and begging for some REVIEWS. (0-o)**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter… oh-oh, will she accept Gryphon's proposal? Uh-uh! You have to watch out because I will be back! R$R please. =D**_

_**Hugs you all**_

_**Trojans**_

**_=o=o=o=o=o=o=___**

_**Eleina Aysha- Thank you so much. Heheh sorry for not commenting on your Story. But I am totally reading it! I SWEAR! And how did you found my story?**_

_**Danger-natnat- I WILL and I already did. Hehehh, thanks and I'll drop by to your story later.**_

_**Addicted2Fabficts ;-p – Heheh so smart of you to know the meaning…heheh I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOUR STORY! WAIT FOR MR OK! Mhuah!**_

_**HentaiPusher- thanks.**_

_**Halzinen- so what do you think? Thanks for your reviews.**_

_**CaDedra- Thank you I love your story you know. It's so GREAT! But I hope Achilles won't hurt her too much.**_

_**Trojanprincess3- thanks.**_

_**Candice- I know. I promise I'll make it up to you. THANKS.**_

_Nora17- thank you. =D_


	17. Where does my heart beat now?

The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go... 

**Chapter Seventeen: **_Where does my heart beat now?_

_**=o=o=o=o=o=o=**_

"I have something important to tell you..." Gryphon said smiling but a but worried. "What is that?" She asked biting her lips. Suddenly he took something out of his packet then held her hand, gently puts a ring on her finger.

He kneeled down like a gentleman then said. " Will you marry me?" He asked gently and lovingly. She was surprised by his words.

"I don't know what to say..." She murmured. He gave her please say yes look. Then she smiled. "I do... I'll marry you." She said happily and full of joy. He quickly stood up then hugged her tightly. "Thank you... I love you..." Briseis just smiled but didn't reply I love you too, because she just can't say it. But he didn't cared.

_**=o=o=o=o=o=o=**_

(Achilles)

"We have a good news Milord. "**One of his Myrmidons said happily. **" What is it?" **Achilles asked. **"We found her, she's in Butrea and living alone." **The man replied. Achilles smiled then thanked his Myrmidons. **"Thank you for the great news. Pat, get ready for we are leaving to said to Butrea. "

After a few days they reached Butrea then they quickly went to her house.

_**=o=o=o=o=o=o=**_

(Briseis)

"Yes, I can't wait for our wedding...." **She said happily and smiling. **"Me too, there's still 2 weeks my love...I just can't wait to be with you for eternity." **Gryphon said. Suddenly someone knocked at the door sharply. **"I'll get it!" **Talisha said then stood up to open the door. **

"Who is it?" **Calamae asked her. **"Someone one's to see you..." **She answered softly then Calamae asked who but she didn't replied. She went to see whom and she was surprise.**

"Can I help you with anything??"** Briseis asked the man. Who is standing in front of her. **"Briseis...." **Achilles whispered softly then embraced her. Gryphon, Talisha and Calamae were shock, all of them are stunned. She pushed him away then asked. **

"Do I know you?" **Calamae asked. **"You're Briseis, do you not remember me?" **Achilles asked shacking her body. **"STOP! IT! You're hurting my Fiancée!" **Gryphon retorted pushing his hands away from his love. **

"What did you said?... Fiancée?" **Achilles asked, he's frozen to death and almost not breathing. **"Yes, she's my Fiancée and you?!" **He asked angrily. **"I'm... Achilles..."

"And what do you want from her?" **He asked. **"I'm... I'm here to talk to her..." **He said. Chin up and emotionless. He's looking at her face, he wanted to hug her and kiss her... But something stopped him. **_"She belongs to him now..." **He said to himself sadly.**_

"What do you want from me?" **Calamae asked. **"I want to speak with you... just for a while. "**Achilles answered gently and softly.**

**The both of them sat outside the house alone. She can't stop not to feel something whenever she's with him. **

"So... what do you want from me?" ** She asked again to break the silence. **"You don't remember me anymore?" **He asked gently looking at her chocolate eyes.**

"I'm sorry but I don't... have we met before?" **She questioned him. **"SO you really lost your memory... "**He murmured facing the ground. She's starting to be confused then she asked. **"What are you talking about? I didn't lost my memory... I remember everything ever since I was born.... "

"But you're Briseis! CANT YOU REMEMBER ME? I'M ACHILLES THE MAN YOU LOVE! DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T REMEMBER EVERYTHING..." **He said aloud. Calamae rolled her eyes then stood up. **"If you're hear to ruin my life then you better not be! I love Gryphon and he alone I shall love! Now leave!" **She said angrily then left him alone. **

"_Should I give up? No! I will never give up! I can never let go of you...." **He said to himself.**_

_**=o=o=o=o=o=o=**_

After 4 days, Achilles keeps on following her around and that annoyed him. One day while Briseis is collecting some flowers at the forest alone. She realizes that someone's watching her at her back, she saw Achilles standing and looking at her lovingly.

**She ignored his looks then continued collecting flowers then she stood up, she walked quickly not to be stopped by Achilles but she failed. Achilles is too quick.**

"Why are you running away from me?"** Achilles asked, his hand her waist and the other one on her face. She turned her head at her side to avoid her hand then she said. **

"Please... I'm getting married ... please leave me alone... don't ruin my life. "**She said plainly but inside her heart she wanted to kiss him and hug him. She can't understand herself. Everyday and night she's thinking of him and not Gryphon. **

"You still love me right? Even if you don't remember me... please, come with me and start a new life.," **he said, gently brushing her hair behind her ear. **"Please, I don't understand what you're talking about.. I love him and I can never forgive myself if I will not marry him. "**She said firmly, gazing at him.**

"Follow your heart, Briseis, remember everything... do you not remember the day I met you? It was raining and you bumped me accidentally... please remember...please." **He pleaded in front of her. **" You're crazy! I TOLD YOU I NEVER HAD AN AMNESIA!" **She said getting impatient. Suddenly she pulled herself away from him to leave but he Achilles grabbed her lightly but full of her force. He made her lean next to her then He gave her a passionate kiss. **

**She wanted to free herself away from her but he's too strong and she's weak. Their lips met and they embraced each other tightly. She moved herself slowly away from him.**

"Never do that again!" **She said angrily then slapped his face.**

_**=o=o=o=o=o=o=**_

_**A/n: "wow wow wow! I can't believe my eyes! Ah-oh, I need some sleep guys and I am kind of TIRED! Please leave some reviews and suggestions. =D this is actually soon too END and I am planning to post ' A LONG WAY TO LOVE ' soon.**_


	18. Goodbye is the hardest word

The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go... 

**Chapter Eighteen: **_Goodbye is the hardest word..._

_Hey dudes if you want Brad and Rose FanFic here's one_

**Serendipity: it's actually posted at FictionPress written by CaDedra and Trojans. =D LOVE YOU ALL!**

___****__=o=o=o=o=o=o=_

_Hey guys, here I go again and telling something very ridiculous. Well.. Actually I already started ALWTL's chapter one and I am planning to start it when Briseis's left Achilles because she saw him making love with Arcanna which is just Arcanna's plan._

**_And...I don't know if that's ok with you guys or should I start all over again? Please tell me because I really want to know your opinion. Thanks LOL!_**

**_Danger-natnat- Ok I'll tell her to update Serendipity. Opps this is about to end soon only 2 chapters left. Heheh hope to here your opinion on chapter 20. =D thanks._**

**_HentaiPusher- ahw! Heheh joke! Thanks for reviewing. =D_**

**_Halzinen- How have you been dude?_**

**_BradPittandRoseByrne- hahah I love Celine heheh. Isn't she a diva? Thanks for your reviews._**

**_Chilled-acid- hheheh sort of. =D_**

**_Donna Lynn- Thanks for your review. By the way, what do you mean about the BOLD FACE?_**

**_Nora17- thanks thanks, hope to hear more from you._**

**_=o=o=o=o=o=o=_**

_"You're crazy! I TOLD YOU I NEVER HAD AN AMNESIA!" **She said getting impatient. Suddenly she pulled herself away from him to leave but he Achilles grabbed her lightly but full of her force. He made her lean next to her then He gave her a passionate kiss. **_

**_She wanted to free herself away from her but he's too strong and she's weak. Their lips met and they embraced each other tightly. She moved herself slowly away from him._**

_"Never do that again!" **She said angrily then slapped his face. Achilles didn't look at her for a while. Then he gazed at her then said.**_

_"So you still don't remember anything, then I'll make you!" **He said plainly then leaned next to her body. He can feel her heart beating fast.**_

_"I met you one night when I was walking and you bumped me...that nigh... it was raining... "**He touched her face softly and feeling his hand. **_

_"You was suppose to be raped and that's because of me, they asked me where you went so I told them. That night I couldn't sleep, thinking about you. Then one day I bought you from an old man. You came back with Phtia with me then our love rosed; I couldn't believe that yesterday's love story, today's fairy tale and maybe...tomorrow is paradise. But past and my future don't matter as long as I'm with you. Every minute of my life... I'm always thinking of you. " **He said sweetly. Touching her beautiful face.**_

_"But all I know is that...Goodbye is the hardest word. If I have to let go of you now I will, just tell me, but please don't tell me to erase you from my heart." **He continued. Telling those sentences to her in a gentle and loving voice. **_

_"I told you once that if you want to leave I am ready to set you free... now I know your heart doesn't belong to me anymore...just remember I loved you and I will always will...love you. "**Achilles whispered to her then kissed her lips for a while. He let go then left her alone. Calamae kneeled down then cried. **"What's wrong with me? I'd been acting weird these days... why can't I stop thinking of him. Do I really love him...did I? Or...I still do..." **She asked herself.**_

**_=o=o=o=o=o=o=_**

_Achilles left her alone and continued walking. He reached his room inside an inn. He slammed it and sat at the bed wordless. He closed his eyes then remembers the first day he saw Briseis... Briseis, the woman who left her, the woman who erased him from her heart..._

_"Did I choose the wrong decision?! No... this is the best for the both of us... I have to set her free... I agreed to Hades but then I lied. I'm here... doing nothing... This is better than seeing her soul travel down the well of death. Guess I have to free my heart too. " **He said to himself then went into a slumber.**_

**_=o=o=o=o=o=o=_**

_"Are you sure this will work out?" **Thetis asked Hades. He looked at her oddly then said. **"Of course it will. I mean... well I don't know.. But he promised right, that no matter what happens he will still get her... and I know he will...he will...maybe.."_

_All the gods that are watching them from the well are wishing that they will have happy endings... but will they?_

**_=o=o=o=o=o=o=_**

_While Pat is walking and searching the sea by his eyes, a young woman her age came and she catches his attention._

_"Hi..." **The woman whispered smiling a bit. Pat looked at her then smiled. **"Long time no see." **He said to her. She smiled back then said. **" I thought you forgot about me..." **The woman said smiling at him. **_

_"Why will I do that? So... how's your life? Miss me?" **He asked sardonically. **"Me? Miss you? Of course no!" **She answered then faced the sea. Pat looked at her oddly then she continued talking while gazing at the green blue sea.**_

_"Wow, isn't it beautiful? The sea and the sun... I wish I could touch them. " **She said not looking at him. **"But not as beautiful like you are. "** Pat said gently and reached her hand. **"I'm sorry for leaving you, I still love you Talisha...I still do.." **He murmured then embraces her, he caresses her in his arms. **_

_Suddenly, She pushed him away strongly and he almost fell._

_"How can you love me if you didn't even tried to love me?!" She said angrily glaring at him like a beats. " When I saw you again... I felt... I felt hatred... When you left me... I hated you, I erased you.. In my heart and my mind... I stopped thinking about you...but you know what? I failed... because even if I saw you FLIRTING around with someone... I STILL LOVE YOU! GOD! I'm so stupid, stupid and crazy falling for you!" He shrilled angrily._

_"It was all a mistake... I wasn't flirting with Castelle! I just gave her a hug... a friendly one." He stated. But she didn't believed; She closed her eyes then bit her lips. " Stop playing with my heart Pat... I'm sorry... only people that are close to you can call that name... Patroklos.. I made up my mind... wuh! It's getting cold now, see you tomorrow.... Maybe.." She whimpered._

_"What do you mean maybe? Are you leaving?" Patroklos asked._

_"No, I will never leave my country... You are!"_

_"What?" but were not leaving yet..."_

_"Yes you are! SEE! You just told me you would never leave me again! But...GOD!"_

_"I'm not leaving ok."_

_"SHUT UP! Yes you are! I heard that you and your Myrmidons are sailing back home tomorrow... so, guess this is goodbye..." She gave a fake smile and a sad one; he raised her hand then wave goodbye. Then she started walking. She heard a loud shout but didn't care._

_"I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU AGAIN! I PROMISE!!!" Pat shouted and vowed at the same time. He turned back then started walking at their Inn._

_=o=o=o=o=o=o=_

_"Here's another lover! Look at those kids!" Aphrodite said. " Yha... But Hades shouldn't know about this, damn! He'll play with those two again!" Athena replied._

_"So my little Pat has grown." Thetis said smiling._

_"Hello ladies, I'm back! "Hades appeared at their back then smiling freakishly._

_"Now what?!!" Zeus said angrily. "My god! I am here to tell a good news... about Pat and I'm...wondering if you want me to help." Hades said playing with his hair._

_"NO THANKS!" Zeus, Thetis, Aphrodite, Athena and the other Gods said together. Because they don't know if Briseis's and Achilles' love will work out._

_=o=o=o=o=o=o=_

_COMMENTS, REVIEWS I REALLY NEED OK! AND I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO START ALL OVER ALWTL AGAIN AS IN START IN CHAPTER ONE OR WHERE I LEFT IT? PLEASE DING DONG CAN ANYONE REPLY? DONGGGGGG!_

_Trojans_


	19. It’s all coming back to me now…

The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go... 

**Chapter Nineteen: **_It's all coming back to me now..._

_**=o=o=o=o=o=o=**_

_**Empress-of-the-sea- Hey, nice name. Anyways thanks for reviewing. =D. I know about that part is wrong. I'll change it. Promise.**_

_**Beautifooazn- Thank you so much. Well there's still one chapter left and that would be chapter 20. Thanks.**_

_**RiddicksBabyGirl- Thanks, I love Riddick too you know. Thanks for your review.**_

_**Danger-nat-nat- Ok, I will. Thanks thanks so much.**_

_**Addicted2Fanfics ;-p – Where have you been? I miss you. Hmm... thanks for your reviews. And ok, I'll start it when Briseis saw Achilles and Arcanna together...NAKED!**_

_**=o=o=o=o=o=o=**_

_**Ok wait! I have one thing to say. THIS WILL END SOON ok and maybe... After ALWTL I'll be stopping to write stories about Achilles and Briseis. Who knows right? Anyways I have lots of surprises to you ALL! So beware because not all can have their HAPPY ENDING....right? Evil smile Thanks to you ALL!.**_

_**If I write:**_

**Bold- that means... for Example. She said glumly. (This is how the character express his or her words, or what she or he's doing.)**

_Italic- the thoughts of the characters. For example. "I think I should hide before they kill me." **He thought as he shakes in fear.**_

_**Bold Italic- How the character express his thoughts. **_

_**Bold Italic Underline- this is nothing... hmm... this is like the important things I want to tell my readers. Ok =D**_

_**=o=o=o=o=o=o=**_

**Pat reached the inn then he quickly went inside his cousin's room. That made Achilles woke up. **

"I need to talk to you cousin!" **Pat said a bit in a hurry. Achilles looked at him weakly then sat down. **"About what? Come sit." **He said smiling even he knows he have to leave this place tomorrow...for a new start.**

"Please... lets stay here longer." **Pat stated, He looked at Pat with big question on his face. **"Why?" **He asked. **"I can't leave her now! Please... I know you don't want to leave Briseis too so pl-"**He was cut off by him. **"She's not Briseis, she's Calamae." **He corrected. **"But she's Briseis... she just lost her memory. "**Pat corrected back. **

"Briseis's loved me and she doesn't...if you want to stay here longer just tell me! Don't stop me by leaving because I made up my mind." **He said strongly, he stood up then left. He slammed the door angrily. **

"_Guess he already made up... but I can't leave Talisha... I love her and I will not lose hope... I'm not like you cousin...I'm different, I can wait until she forgives me and I am willing to do everything...I'll fight for someone I love... I'm not weak like you. "**He said to himself. Even if he wants to follow his cousin and leave Butrea tomorrow but he know's that his cousin can protect himself and Talisha can't.**_

_**=o=o=o=o=o=o=**_

**Next morning, The Ship is ready to leave and sail home. **

"Take care of yourself ok!" ** Achilles patted his cousin's shoulder playfully but serious. **

"Take care..." **He replied back then continued. **"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her..." ** Achilles was confused; he curled his lips then asked. Who. "**Briseis of course... "

"Briseis's dead..." **He replied sadly. **"No she's not...now go." ** Pat said like a child smiling.**

"Ok, see you soon!" **That was the last word he said then he left.**

**(Briseis)**

"_Guess he's leaving now... I wonder what will happen next.... What am I saying?! I have to get ready... its almost time and I will be Mrs. Gryphon Calamae. Weird...I'm so excited.... but why am I thinking about him? Achilles, stop it! Concentrate... you have to think what will happen next..." **She thought but still can't take her mind off him, Achilles.**_

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

_**She almost jumped when she heard a loud knock and it was Pat. **_

"Hey... do you need something patroklos?" **She asked but she was shock why does she know his name.**

"You know me? I mean... you remember me?" **He asked oddly and confused.**

"Yha... I don't know why I know you... Did you introduced yourself ... I mean... I don't know..."

"Ahmm... your Fiancée is waiting for you at the temple... your actually late for your wedding." **He said smiled.**

"Oh, thanks..." **She said then bit her lips. Before she left the room she breath deeply first then left.**

_**=o=o=o=o=o=o=**_

**She entered the place where weddings and special things happen. She walks slowly and she saw Gryphon. The man she will marry. She smiled then looked down.**

"Ms. Calamae Drifcraff, do you accept Mr. Gryphon Exlecfte as your Husband?" ** The Preist asked her. When she is about to open her mouth, someone shouted _Die_ and that caught everybody's attention. They looked at the person who said that then The woman took a dagger out of her packet then stab Calamae's back. Everybody gone crazy, shouting, screaming for help. But Gryphon held her into his arms.**

**Hours later they brought her home with a doctor healing her wounds. The woman who stabbed her is one of Gryphon's Ex girlfriend who wants revenge.**

"How is she doc?" **Gryphon asked worriedly. The doctor looked at him sadly then spoke up. **"She's in a terrible condition. I don't know if she can survive but her wound is deep and I don't know.... She lost many blood. "

"Is there something I can do?" **He asked. **"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. Lets just wait till she wakes up." **He said then he left.**

**(Achilles)**

**He's standing and gazing at the sea. He remembers the day when both he and Briseis's were staying at a ship. They day he kissed her softly. He turned his head and saw something shinning at the floor. It's a small feather. But why is it shinning? He thought.**

**He picked it up and heard a woman shouting. But he knew there's no woman allowed in their ship so he opened the door and he saw the Gods talking and quarreling.**

"NO! This is your fault Hades! If you didn't planed on killing her in the first place she might be safe at this time!" **Aphrodite quarreled with Hades. **"What?! Now you blaming me all this? I can't believe you woman!" **He said angrily.**

"SILENCE!" **Zeus said stopping them. **"We should not fight for a simple reason! This is our entire fault why her life is in danger! IF Achilles kn-"**He stopped when he saw Achilles looking at him with big wide eyes.**

"What do you mean? Where's Briseis?! IS SHE OK?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN DANGER?!" **He asked them worried about her. **

"Son...." **Thetis whispered. **"Mother, what's going on? Is she alright?" **He asked getting impatient. **

"She's alright... you don't have to worry." **She lied. In fact, she's not alright.**

"Please don't lie to me..." **He said angrily wanting to know the truth.**

"She's in great danger. You have to go back. She needs you." **Athena said quickly then covered his mouth.**

**Achilles went outside the room then told Eudorus to stop the Ship and go back to Butrea. **

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

**A/N: "OK OK! Any one who wants to send me some reviews will be welcome =D please I really need some...hehehe! Wait! I have one thing to say...hmm.. Can anyone send me some Rose Byrne wallpapers? I lost many of mine. Thanx**

**Trojans**

**REMEMBER...not all can have their happy endings... hahhhha!**


	20. Power of Love FIN

The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go... 

**Chapter Twenty: **_Power of Love_

_**=o=o=o=o=o=o=**_

**(Fast Forward)**

**He opened the door where Briseis's is then quickly sat next to her.**

"What happened?" **He asked his cousin, pat explained.**

"Is she alright? What did the doctor said?" **He asked his eyes turning from icy to quizzical.**

"He's not sure if she'll survive. "**pat answered.**

"You can go get some rest, I'll take good care of her." **He said plainly, He's tired but he can't leave her now... not in this time.**

_**=o=o=o=o=o=o=**_

"_Almost a year had past and everything changed. Calamae's gone, Gryphon continued his life being a warrior, Pat and Talisha are planning to get married and to be together for eternity. And if you're going to ask me... we'll I'm all alone...The woman I loved with all my heart left me...She's in heaven right now... and me? Well, I'm happy for my cousin Pat and his lover. Eudorus married his woman and now he's a father." **He said **_

He went outside and gaze at the sea. Where Briseis told him that she loves him... The love that will stay forever... in his heart nothing will change... forever.

As he gaze at the beautiful sunrise and at the sea. He said to himself.

"_I know she's happy now... with angels playing with her. My love, my everything..." He thought then he looked at the sky. " I want to see her once again... just this once. Her smile, her soft chestnuts brown hair and her lips. Oh how I want to kiss her again." _

He continued walking, the air blew his locks and he closed his eyes. _"Well, I have to go home now.... My wife's waiting for me." He said to himself. "Now I know that The Biggest Regret Was Letting You Go..." He said to himself...realizing that the biggest regret he done was letting her go._

_Inside his house he saw his wife, it's almost time for her to give birth. Their first baby. Her screams can be heard outside the house. The midwives helped her sat up._

"Few more push, and the baby will be out. "The midwife said sweating.

"Ahhhhhhh! This is your entire fault Achilles! I'LL KILL YOU AFTER THIS! AHHHH!" His wife said strongly.

"_She's as strong as Briseis... "He thought then he shook his head. _

Her wife keeps on screaming and shouting. After few while she finished giving birth to their first baby.

"_It's a Boy my lord! A handsome prince!"_ **The midwife wiped the mucus off the babies' small body with a cloth and covered him in a green blanket. Achilles' wife took her son into her arms and held him close to her chest. He leaned in and saw his baby boy, the next Prince of Phthia. A very Handsome baby boy. His hair is golden and his eyes are blue just like his father.**

**He leaned to his wife then kissed her forehead same as his baby boy.**

"So are you still going to kill me?" **He asked looking at her eyes. She smiled then kissed her lips. **"No, maybe next time... if I saw you with another woman!" ** She said sardonically then looked at her baby boy.**

"She looks a lot like you... "**She whimpered smile on her face. **" Next time, I'll make our child look a lot like you. A lot look like you briseis, I love you. "**Achilles said smiling then kissed Briseis' lips.**

"I thought I lost you... "**He said then she smiled at her husband. **"really? Are you still afraid that I might leave you?" **She asked smiling and teasing him.**

"No, because I know you love me... you're addicted to me and crazy because you're in love with me. "** He teased. **"Don't push your luck mister! What should we name him?" **She asked him then looked at her baby. **

"You name him. "**He said giving a sweet smile. **"Hmm...Let's see... I'll call him Peleus. "**She named her baby then kissed her baby's chubby cheek.**

"Peleus?" ** He asked as her words remind him of his Father. **"Yes, why? Is it ugly?" **She asked. **

"No, it's perfect!" **He replied then kissed her wifes pink lips.**

FIN 

**(Ending Song.)**

**Power of Love.**

THE POWER OF LOVE  
Celine Dion  
(Gunther Mende, Candy DeRouge, Jennifer Rush, Mary Susan Applegate)  
  
The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes  
  
I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake  
  
(First Chorus)  
'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can  
  
Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too  
Much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you  
  
Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
(But) Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side  
  
(Repeat first chorus)  
  
(Second Chorus)  
We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
('Bout) Of the power of love  
  
The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away  
  
(Repeat first chorus)  
  
(Repeat second chorus)

_**=o=o=o=o=o=o=**_

**Made up Poems.**

Title: Thank You... 

**To All = **

**This is a thank you poem for like,a friend or something.  
To me? its just dedicated to my readers out there who treated me like there own friend...THANK YOU!!.... **

**%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:% **

**Thank you for teaching me things I thought will never be.  
Thank you for telling me, I should show the real me. **

**Thank you for all the concern,  
you gave along the way.  
About the smile you carve on your face,  
each and everyday. **

**Thank you for appreciating me for who I really am.  
For proving me that I should do,  
what I really can. **

**Thank you for the things you give,  
that made me so much better.  
Thank you for the love you showed  
that made me so much stronger. **

**Thank you for the happiness you shared when I'm sad or blue.  
For promising me, when I need someone,  
I'll just call out to you. **

**Thank you for the support you consoled,  
that gave me a big great hope.  
About the places and people I know that I should cope. **

**Thank you for being there for me  
when I badly needed someone.  
Like when I'm scared or have lost my way,  
you'll be there to find me when you know I'm gone. **

**Thank you for the cheer you shout,  
when I need some clapping hands.  
Even the times when I need someone to listen,  
you'd always understand. **

**Thank you for the friendship you made with me  
the time I needed a friend.  
Thank you for shouting to the whole wide world,  
we'll be friends till the end. **

**Thank you for coming into my life,  
That made it so much brighter.  
Thank you for adding a color to my sky,  
that made it oh,so wider. **

**I dont know what else to say or what i should do.  
All i know is, on all the things you did;  
I really wanna Thank You....**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Thank you all for supporting my story even though I'm not a good writer. Heheh, anyway, I want to tell you guys that A LONG WAY TO LOVE WILL BE OUT ON SEPTEMBER 2 2004. Hope you will enjoy. How's the Last chapter? R$R PLEASE =D**

**Love and Thanks,**

**Trojans A.k.a Jans**


End file.
